Un époux ? Jamais de la vie !
by Taery Raven
Summary: Anna s'est mis en tête de trouver un mari pour sa Reine de sœur, mais celle-ci ne veut rien entendre. Jusqu'au jour où une lettre arrive des Îles du sud... Elsa va-t-elle pardonner à Hans, ou pas ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

.

— Elsa ! Elsa !

Anna déboula dans le bureau de sa sœur en faisant sursauter les quatre conseillers qui s'y trouvaient. Elsa, assise derrière un lourd bureau, soupira.

— Laissez-nous, messieurs, dit-elle. Nous reprendrons cette réunion après le déjeuner.  
— Entendu, Votre Majesté.

Les quatre hommes s'inclinèrent puis tournèrent les talons et Anna s'approcha, un peu penaude.

— Je pensais te trouver seule, excuse-moi, dit-elle pour sa défense quand Elsa la regarda du coin de l'œil. Et, euh... On a reçu une lettre ! ajouta-t-elle ensuite en brandissant un carré blanc. Enfin, _tu_ as reçu une lettre...

Le visage clair d'Elsa s'assombrit brusquement et elle soupira en agitant la main.

— Si c'est encore une de ces stupides propositions de mariage, jette-la au feu ! dit-elle sur ton agacé. Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout cela !  
— Oh, Elsa, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais au moins la lire et...

Elsa soupira et quitta son fauteuil. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée éteinte et observa les restes de la flambée de la veille. Les mains jointes devant elle, le dos droit, elle resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Soudain, elle haussa les épaules et se retourna.

— Lis-la, dit-elle avec un profond soupir.

Anna haussa les sourcils puis se mit à trépigner et se jeta sur un petit canapé au tissu rayé de beige et de vert. Elle attrapa un coupe-papier sur le guéridon près d'elle et fit sauter le cachet de cire bleu nuit. Aussitôt, le papier un peu rigide se déplia et Anna reposa le coupe-papier et parcouru la lettre en marmonnant. À chaque paragraphe son sourire s'étirait un peu plus et quand elle retourna la fine feuille que contenait l'enveloppe, elle regarda sa sœur.

— Il s'appelle Erwan, dit-elle. Il a vingt-quatre ans et il est le Prince du Royaume de Libelle.

Elsa fronça ses élégants sourcils.

— Je ne connais pas ce royaume, dit-elle en s'approchant d'une immense carte du monde suspendue contre un mur. Où est-ce ?

Anna se leva et s'approcha de la carte. Elle plissa les yeux tout en vérifiant les informations dans la lettre et poussa soudain un petit cri.

— Là ! dit-elle en plantant son doigt dans la carte qui protesta.

Elsa se pencha et plissa les yeux à son tour avant de se redresser.

— C'est... minuscule, constata-t-elle.  
— C'est un archipel, apparemment, dit Anna en comptant les îles. Il y a douze îles et...

Elle regarda la lettre et hocha la tête.

— Oui, c'est bien ça.  
— Quoi donc ? Eh bien, continue...

Anna lui jeta un regard.

— J'ai compté douze îles appartenant au Royaume de Libelle, et il y a... onze Princes.

Elsa sembla ne pas comprendre et secoua mollement de la tête.

— Elsa... soupira alors Anna en levant les yeux au plafond. L'île de Libelle est occupée par le Roi et la Reine, et les onze autres îles, par les dix premiers enfants du couple... Le Prince Erwan se retrouve donc sans rien et cherche une Princesse ou une Reine à épouser...

Elsa pinça la bouche.

— Je vois, dit-elle en se détournant. C'est donc plus une demande d'asile que de mariage...  
— Quoi ?

Anna la regarda retourner à son bureau et cligna des paupières. Elle regarda la lettre, puis sa sœur, et soupira.

— J'ai envie de le faire venir, dit-elle alors.  
— Pas question ! répliqua aussitôt Elsa. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie, de m'occuper d'un potentiel soupirant qui n'aspire sans doute qu'à fanfaronner auprès de ses frères pour être allé à Arendelle et avoir rencontré la Reine des Neiges !

Elle regarda alors sa sœur et posa son menton dans la paume de sa main. Son irritation retomba aussitôt.

— Où alors, tu t'en occupes, dit-elle.

Anna eut un sursaut.

— Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elsa, je ne vis plus au château, je suis mariée... Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper du Prince Erwan en vivant en ville...  
— Alors, le problème est réglé, trancha Elsa calmement. Tu peux t'en aller.  
— Mais, Elsa... gémit Anna.  
— J'ai dit... commença la jeune Reine.

Anna se renfrogna aussitôt et baissa le menton. Elle serra la lettre dans sa main en la froissant puis tourna les talons, comme une enfant vexée. Elle quitta le bureau de sa sœur en fermant tout doucement la porte, mais une fois dans le couloir, elle poussa un cri de rage qui se répercuta dans tout le couloir.

.

— Elle a encore refusé, n'est-ce pas ?

Anna jeta son manteau sur une patère et se déchaussa avec agacement. Elle contourna Kristoff pour aller ranger ses bottes et quand elle revint, il la saisit par la taille et elle poussa un cri de protestation.

— Anna, je te connais trop bien maintenant, dit-il en la relâchant. Tu es en colère parce qu'Elsa a encore repoussé un soupirant et...

Anna soupira.

— Techniquement, elle ne l'a pas repoussé, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir dans le petit salon de la maison qu'ils avaient achetée après leur mariage.  
— Mais encore ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face d'elle.  
— Il s'appelle Erwan, dit Anna. Il est le dernier fils des souverains du Royaume de Libelle. C'est un tout petit archipel de douze îles. Bien sûr, il est le dernier de onze enfants, donc il n'a plus d'îles à s'approprier avec une épouse.  
— Donc, il écrit à tous les royaumes avec une Princesse ou une Reine célibataire dans l'espoir d'obtenir une « place », si j'ose dire ? demanda Kristoff.  
— Oui. Et comme Elsa l'a si bien dit, c'est plus une demande d'asile que de mariage.

Kristoff haussa brièvement les sourcils.

— Ta sœur a vraiment besoin de compagnie, dit-il en se levant. Elle devient... froide. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Anna rigola doucement. Avec ses pouvoirs de glace, Elsa avait pourtant un cœur chaud et elle était très avenante, très gentille, surtout avec les enfants. Mais elle avait aussi un côté sombre et celui-ci ressortait dès qu'elle était fatiguée, blasée ou énervée.

Ces dernières semaines, elle avait manqué congeler l'un de ses conseillers après qu'il l'eut agacée avec des propositions de lois toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Le pauvre homme avait frôlé l'hypothermie et avait eu tellement peur qu'il avait quitté le château dès le lendemain...

 _Voilà ce que ma sœur provoque chez les gens,_ songea alors Anna en observant Kristoff s'attaquer au déjeuner. _Peur, incompréhension, terreur..._

— Comment tu veux qu'elle trouve un mari si elle continue à être comme ça ? demanda alors Kristoff.

Anna sortit de ses pensées et le regarda de travers.

— On dirait que tu viens de lire dans mes pensées, dit-elle en se levant. J'étais plus ou moins en train de me dire la même chose...

Elle s'approcha du lourd fourneau en fonte et observa le contenu d'une marmite.

— Comment la faire changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle. Ma sœur n'a côtoyé aucun enfant de son âge de toute sa vie. Pendant dix ans elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre, n'en sortant que très rarement... Je dois trouver un moyen de lui faire voir les hommes et le mariage autrement, de lui faire accepter qu'elle doit changer, pour le bien de son royaume.  
— Elle devrait nous regarder, dit Kristoff.

Anna sourit. Elle se glissa sous son bras et il s'écarta du fourneau où il pelait des carottes. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et elle se serra contre son large torse.

— J'ai de la chance de t'avoir trouvé, dit-elle en reculant légèrement. Je n'aurais pas aimé épouser un prince de je-ne-sais-où qui n'aurait fait que briguer la couronne, comme Hans...

Kristoff fronça les sourcils. Anna s'écarta alors de lui et s'assit à la petite table en bois massif où ils prenaient tous leurs repas. Un silence s'installa et quand Anna regarda son jeune époux, il pinça la bouche.

— Tu étais vraiment amoureuse de lui ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
— Je le croyais, oui, répondit-elle en se frottant le visage. C'était un bel homme, bien élevé, de bonne famille... et il aurait fait un très bon époux, j'en suis certaine... Si Elsa n'avait déconné avec ses pouvoirs.  
— Hans est un opportuniste, dit alors Kristoff. Il a su voir l'occasion qui se présentait de devenir le Roi d'Arendelle en t'épousant après avoir supprimé ta sœur, en la faisant passer, dans la foulée, pour une sorcière terrifiante et dangereuse qu'il fallait à tous prix arrêter.

Anna serra les mâchoires. Depuis que le jeune homme avait été renvoyé chez lui, elle n'en avait plus de nouvelles et elle n'en voulait pas spécialement, mais pendant quelques heures, quelques magnifiques heures, elle avait cru... elle avait vraiment cru être tombée amoureuse, avoir été frappée par le coup de foudre...

— J'étais juste trop naïve, dit-elle en inspirant profondément. Mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de me dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, qu'il a juste dérapé et qu'au fond, il est un bon garçon...  
— C'est possible, répondit Kristoff en haussant les épaules. Il est un Prince après tout...

Un silence s'installa et le jeune homme se retourna pour s'occuper du déjeuner. Anna s'excusa alors et monta à l'étage pour s'étendre sur leur lit un moment.

Depuis un mois à présent, elle s'efforçait de faire comprendre à sa sœur, en douceur et en subtilité, tout l'intérêt qu'il y avait à partager sa vie avec un homme. Bon, il y avait des désavantages aussi, mais ils étaient moindres comparé au bonheur qu'on éprouvait en se réveillant le matin aux côtés de l'homme qu'on aime, en le voyant accomplir des tâches banales comme faire la cuisine ou plier du linge, et en se rendant compte que même affublé d'un tablier avec un cœur dessus, on l'aimait encore plus que la veille...

Anna sourit puis roula sur le côté et son regard tomba sur son secrétaire. Fermé à clef, il contenait sa correspondance avec ses amies, Princesses disséminées un peu partout dans le monde, mais aussi son journal, celui qu'elle tenait depuis que ses parents avaient tragiquement trouvé la mort dans le naufrage de leur bateau, dix ans plus tôt.

Se levant, la jeune femme attrapa la clef du meuble dans l'assiette d'une plante en pot posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle déverrouilla le panneau coulissant puis le souleva. Là, bien rangées, des lettres attendaient qu'elle y réponde ou bien attendaient une réponse. Elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret et tira une lettre. Elle la déplia et la relu une énième fois. Elle la connaissait presque par cœur.

— Elsa... Comment puis-je faire pour dégeler ton cœur de glace ? soupira alors la jeune femme.

La lettre venait de Raiponce, leur cousine. Celle-ci avait épousé un voleur de bas étages, un jeune homme recherché par toute la milice de son Royaume après avoir volé la tiare de la Princesse disparue... sans toutefois savoir que c'était Raiponce elle-même, cette Princesse...

— Elsa refuse d'épouser qui que ce soit... soupira alors Anna en repliant la lettre. Qu'ils soient Princes ou brigands, elle refuse tout et cela vire à l'indifférence. Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Complètement dépitée, Anna décida de laisser cette histoire de côté et de s'occuper de son époux. Elle l'avait un peu délaissé ces dernières semaines, mais il avait tout enduré sans broncher, comprenant que les deux sœurs se vouaient une affection contre laquelle il ne pouvait rivaliser. Il faisait donc contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et tâchait de ne jamais accabler sa petite femme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

.

Deux jours plus tard, une nouvelle lettre arriva au château d'Arendelle et fut remise à Elsa au milieu du courrier habituel.

La jeune Reine était encore devant son petit-déjeuner quand on lui apporta le tas de lettres, et le préposé s'excusa de venir aussi tôt. Elsa se contenta de hocher la tête sans répondre et l'homme s'en alla sans un bruit. Il croisa Anna dans le couloir et la salua chaleureusement. Elle lui répondit d'un large sourire et entra ensuite dans la salle à manger.

— Bonjour à toi, ma grande sœur chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt en allant l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elsa tendit la joue d'un mouvement machinal, les yeux rivés sur la lettre qu'elle lisait.

— Tu lis quoi ? demanda Anna comme on déposait devant elle une grande tasse de thé fumant et une assiette de biscuits encore chauds.

Elle avait déjà pris un petit-déjeuner avec Kristoff, quand ils s'étaient tous les deux levés, vers huit heures, mais elle ne refusait jamais un second petit-déjeuner avec sa sœur qui elle, n'était pas vraiment une adepte du lever tôt...

— Elsa... ? demanda Anna, étonnée du silence de sa sœur. Je t'ai posé une question...  
— Quelle ordure ! siffla alors la jeune Reine en serrant ses doigts sur la lettre. Il a osé !

Celle-ci gela aussitôt puis se brisa en petits morceaux comme du verre. Anna reposa précipitamment sa tasse en renversant un peu de thé sur la nappe, et se leva pour aller calmer sa sœur.

— De qui c'était ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains chaudes sur les épaules nues de la jeune Reine qui soupira. Elsa, de qui venait cette lettre ?

Elsa releva la tête, les yeux fermés. Elle inspira profondément et les morceaux de la lettre fondirent aussitôt en imbibant la nappe. Anna jeta un œil sur l'entête et eut un choc au cœur.

 _Les Îles du Sud ! s_ 'exclama-t-elle. _Hans !_

— Elsa, cette lettre... dit-elle alors.  
— Oublie-la, répondit sèchement Elsa en se levant.

Sa longue robe de chambre en mousseline bleue avec fourrure blanche, ondula derrière elle comme elle quittait la salle à manger par une porte dérobée. Anna se retrouva alors seule et un peu perdue. Elle s'ébroua soudain et chercha sur la table les morceaux de la lettre. Ils étaient détrempés et elle les étala sur une portion de nappe sèche avant de les tamponner avec sa serviette de table. L'encre laissa son empreinte dans le tissu blanc, mais la jeune femme parvint quand même à déchiffrer le texte.

— Votre Altesse, Reine... d'Arendelle, lut-elle à mi-voix. Je suis parfaitement conscient que... alors que j'écris... cette lettre, je suis, et de loin, la dernière... personne dont vous désirez recevoir... des nouvelles, et je comprendrais... que vous détruisiez ce courrier... avant même de l'avoir lu dans son entièreté...

Anna bougea un morceau de papier pour ajuster le texte et continua sa lecture. Le reste de la lettre était un peu plus lisible, comme si l'encre était différente.

— Mes actes sont impardonnables, et je mentirais en vous disant que je n'ai pas été sévèrement puni pour cela, dit-elle. À peine avais-je posé le pied dans mon royaume que mon père m'a fait enfermer dans mes appartements en attendant de décider de mon sort. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai eu la surprise de voir un palefrenier venir me chercher et m'ordonner de le suivre, sans me laisser le temps de me changer, de me laver ou même de manger malgré le fait que j'avais passé trois semaines dans la cale d'un bateau. L'homme m'a conduit dans les écuries et m'a collé une fourche dans les mains en me montrant le sol couvert de crottins odorants...

Anna sourit en imaginant la scène et la stupeur du fier Hans tandis que l'idée se frayait un chemin dans son esprit. Elle s'assit alors au bout de la chaise de sa sœur et croisa les bras sur la table, penchée en avant, pour finir de lire la lettre.

.

— Au début, j'ai refusé de faire ce qu'on me demandait, j'ai hurlé, tempêté, ordonné une audience avec mon père, et comme rien ne bougeait, comme tout le monde faisait la sourde oreille et avait, semble-t-il, décidé de m'ignorer, j'ai fini par me mettre au travail. Pendant une semaine entière j'ai pelleté du crottin, dans mes habits princiers qui étaient bons pour la poubelle. Je puais à dix lieues à la ronde et, quand j'avais achevé mes corvées, je dormais dans un box, sur un tas de paille, avec une vieille couverture rongée aux mites. En guise de repas, je n'avais que de la bouillie d'avoine et un bout de pain, une fois par jour, et j'en ait été rapidement écœuré au point de rendre régulièrement mes repas…

Anna regarda Kristoff qui avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Elle lui relisait la lettre, rentrée à toute vitesse après l'avoir lue une première fois.

Le jeune homme ronfla soudain et pouffa, rouge de se retenir. Il fit signe à la jeune femme de continuer et Anna rigola.

— Le dernier soir de mon calvaire, ce que j'ignorais alors, j'allais aller me coucher dans mon tas de foin quand j'ai entendu des voix et des pas familiers dans la cour, reprit la jeune femme. Je me suis aussitôt relevé et mon père et mes frères sont entrés dans l'écurie. Ils étaient reluisants et sentaient bon le savon. Moi, à côté d'eux, j'étais épuisé, sale, puant et dépenaillé. Mon beau costume était déchiré et j'avais les cheveux tellement poisseux qu'ils se dressaient sur ma tête… Le regard que m'a alors lancé mon père m'a donné l'impression de revenir à l'âge de quatre ans, quand je me suis fait prendre en train de chaparder de la nourriture dans la cuisine. Mes frères me regardaient, eux, avec mépris et chagrin, mais pas de colère, ce qui était étonnant de leur part. Mon père a alors tourné les talons et cinq de mes frères aussi.  
— Il en a pas six ? demanda Kristoff en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Non, treize en fait, répondit Anna. Mais je suppose qu'ils ne vivent plus au palais depuis longtemps. Le contraire serait inquiétant.

Kristoff opina et Anna termina la lettre en disant qu'Hans avait reçu l'ordre de lui envoyer une lettre d'excuses sincères, et qu'il avait dû s'y reprendre à dix fois avant que sa mère ne soit satisfaite. Après quoi, il s'est de nouveau retrouvé enfermé dans sa chambre avec interdiction totale de visite, sauf son domestique personnel qui n'avait pas le droit de lui adresser la parole, et que ce serait ainsi tant que la Reine d'Arendelle n'aurait pas répondu à sa lettre, ce qui pouvait prendre des années, connaissant Elsa…

Anna regarda les feuilles une dernière fois puis les replia et soupira.

— Il n'a pas vraiment fait de mal ici, quand on y repense, dit-elle. Il a essayé, il a été cruel en me faisant croire qu'Elsa était morte, et en lui faisant croire que moi, j'étais morte, mais… Eh bien, il n'a tué personne, au final.  
— Non, admit Kristoff en grimaçant légèrement. Il n'a tué personne, non, mais il tenté de s'emparer d'un royaume par avidité. Les maltraitances dont ses frères ont fait preuve envers lui toute sa vie, l'ont rendu méchant et il a vu l'occasion à saisir quand Elsa a perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, pendant le bal. Si ta sœur avait retenu sa colère, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et tu serais probablement mariée à lui.  
— Tu crois ? C'est donc la faute d'Elsa ?

Kristoff pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Elle ne l'admettra bien sûr jamais, dit-il. Mais ta sœur n'a pas vécu son enfance comme toi, elle était recluse, enfermée dans sa chambre, terrorisée par ses pouvoirs. Elle a emmagasiné de la peur, de la colère, et il a fallu une goutte d'eau pour que ça dérape et qu'elle terrifie tout son royaume…  
— Mais elle s'est rattrapée depuis et les gens n'ont plus peur d'elle, elle…  
— Oui, répondit Kristoff. Ils n'ont plus peur d'elle, ils la reconnaissent comme leur Reine, mais tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Anna haussa les sourcils.

— Non, quoi ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Ta sœur, Anna… Elle n'a pas mis les pieds hors du château depuis que tu as réussi à la faire revenir à Arendelle… Elle ne se montre pas, elle envoie ses gens faire ses commissions à sa place, elle indique quoi dire à qui et ils le font sans se poser de questions.

Anna se mordit la lèvre.

— Ça veut dire quoi, selon toi ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Elle a peur, Anna, répondit Kristoff. Elsa, notre Reine, a peur du regard des gens, elle a peur que le fait de se montrer au peuple ravive les souvenirs qu'ils ont liés à elle et l'hiver éternel qu'elle a fait tomber sur le pays.  
— Je dois faire quoi, alors ? Lui trouver un mari devrait l'aider, mais elle reste de marbre, aucun des Princes qui envoient des lettres ne l'intéresse… Elle se fiche d'eux et les dénigre ouvertement…

Elle agita alors la lettre de Hans.

— Et voilà que c'est _lui_ qui écrit… Bon, ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, c'est une lettre d'excuses, mais…

Anna se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et Kristoff haussa les sourcils avant de secouer vivement la tête.

— Oh non, ma chérie, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! dit-il en se levant. Faire venir Hans ici ne fera que mettre Elsa dans une fureur glacée que le royaume n'est pas encore prêt à endurer. Et si le peuple le sait, ils franchiront les portes pour le lyncher, et Elsa ne fera rien pour l'empêcher, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Anna serra ses mains sur les feuillets et voûta le dos. Elle souffla puis se leva à son tour et rejoignit son mari sous le porche où il regardait les gens aller et venir devant leur maison. Un homme le salua et il répondit d'un grand sourire.

— Chéri…  
— Non, Anna, répondit Kristoff en se retournant. Je t'interdis de faire venir Hans à Arendelle, tu entends ? Il a provoqué assez de dégâts comme ça, et si ta sœur le voit, elle serait capable de le congeler sur place et de briser la statue !

Anna resta silencieuse. Elle soupira doucement puis hocha lentement la tête et indiqua qu'elle allait ranger la lettre, que peut-être un jour Elsa voudrait la lire en entier…

— C'est peu probable, mais ce n'est qu'une lettre, répondit Kristoff. Je vais chercher Sven, j'ai une livraison de glace cet après-midi.  
— Entendu. Je dois sortir, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe, répondit Anna dans les escaliers.  
— Et elle va coûter combien ? demanda Kristoff.  
— Rien, ne t'en fais pas, c'est Elsa qui me l'offre, pour mon anniversaire.

Kristoff opina en silence puis quitta la maison et, dans la chambre, Anna soupira. Elle s'approcha de son secrétaire et regarda la lettre dans sa main. Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, elle s'assit à son secrétaire, attrapa papier et plume et entreprit de répondre au jeune Prince Hans des Îles du Sud...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

.

— Majesté ? Une lettre vient d'arriver…

Hans leva le nez de son livre et interrogea le Valet qui était entré dans la pièce.

— Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas le droit de me parler… s'étonna-t-il.  
— Le Roi vient de lever cette interdiction, à l'instant, répondit le Valet.  
— Pour quelle raison ?

Hans était perdu. Le Valet inclina alors le plateau en argent sur lequel reposait la lettre. Le jeune Prince s'approcha et prit la lettre. Quand il sentit sous ses doigts l'estampage bleu, il crut que son cœur cessait de battre.

— C'est de la Reine d'Arendelle ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.  
— Il semblerait, Majesté. Dois-je attendre une réponse ?

Hans secoua vivement la tête et indiqua au garçon qu'il pouvait partir. Le Valet tourna les talons et referma la porte de la chambre dans son dos.

Fébrilement, Hans se rendit alors à son bureau et chercha frénétiquement un coupe-papier dans le bazar qui régnait dessus. Il déchira ensuite la lettre et en tira un parchemin soigneusement plié en quatre, beige et portant l'entête d'Arendelle. Mais cela ne venait pas d'Elsa…

La déception qu'éprouva Hans à ce moment-là, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il s'assit en serrant les mâchoires et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

— Anna… souffla-t-il.

Une autre larme glissa et tomba sur son pantalon. Il renifla alors et se passa les mains sur les joues. Un grand flot de souvenirs était remonté et il en avait le souffle coupé. Il s'ébroua et aplatit la lettre sur son sous-main en cuir. Le texte était court, tout juste une page, et écrit en noir d'une magnifique écriture arrondie avec de grandes lettres majuscules élégantes.

— Cher Prince Hans… Ou plutôt, Prince Hans… Ou… Bon, je ne sais plus comment vous appeler, lut le jeune homme avec un mince sourire amusé. Votre lettre a été délivrée à ma sœur, comme cela semblait en être le but, mais je dois tout de suite vous dire qu'elle vous a insulté avant de geler la lettre et tourner les talons, furieuse. Elle n'est visiblement pas prête à vous pardonner, mais sachez que ce n'est pas mon cas.

Hans haussa les sourcils et humidifia ses lèvres. Il changea de position dans sa chaise et reprit à voix basse :

— Mon mari, Kristoff, m'a interdit de vous écrire, mais je le fais quand même, c'est la moindre des choses. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne dont vous attendiez la réponse, mais ma sœur ne vous enverra jamais aucune lettre. Elle ne vous pardonnera jamais vos actes, même si vous pelletez du fumier pendant dix ans.

Hans esquissa un sourire.

— Voilà un mois que je me suis mise en tête de chercher un époux pour Elsa, mais toutes mes tentatives échouent, lut-il. Depuis qu'elle est revenue à Arendelle, elle ne quitte plus le château et ne parle à personne hormis à moi et à ses gens. J'ai peur qu'elle ne sombre dans une sorte de dépression post-traumatique. Vos actes l'ont profondément choquée, Hans, et elle mettra des années à s'en remettre, seulement, ces années, elle ne les a pas. Elle va avoir vingt-deux ans et sur ses épaules repose la lignée royale d'Arendelle.

 _Mais où veut-elle en venir ?_ se demanda le jeune Prince.

— C'est pourquoi je vous demande à vous, Prince Hans, et aussi parce que je n'ai personne d'autre sous la main, si vous ne connaitriez pas un jeune Prince en quête d'une épouse royale, et qui ne craint pas le froid…

Hans se décomposa aussitôt. Anna… Anna, son Anna, cette jeune fille innocente dont il était immédiatement tombé amoureux, du moins le croyait-il à l'époque... Elle lui demandait de trouver un époux pour la Reine d'Arendelle ? Mais c'était le monde à l'envers !

Hans serra le poing. Ça n'allait rien lui apporter, rien ! Cette lettre ne venant pas de la Reine Elsa, son père refuserait de lui rendre sa liberté ! C'était le marché ! Il avait accepté de se soumettre à la rédaction d'une longue lettre d'excuses, il avait trouvé le geste terriblement humiliant, mais il l'avait quand même fait, ne serait-ce que pour sortir des écuries… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que Anna lui réponde et lui demande à lui de trouver un mari à sa sœur !

Terriblement déçu, Hans jeta la lettre à travers la pièce et s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Il plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se mit à sangloter bruyamment. C'était trop, trop ! Il n'en pouvait plus ! Après des années de maltraitance à cause de ses douze frères, il avait enfin l'opportunité de partir de ces îles, loin vers le nord, et d'y rencontrer une femme qui deviendrait son épouse, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il fasse tout foirer !

À la seconde où il avait compris qu'Elsa ne reviendrait pas et que sa colère avait terrifié son peuple, il avait commencé à échafauder un plan machiavélique. Et Elsa l'y avait aidé, sans même le savoir !

— Oh, que je regrette ! gémit le jeune homme. Que je regrette ce que j'ai fait ! Elsa, je t'en conjure, pardonne-moi !

Il s'écroula sur son bureau, la tête dans les bras, se remit à pleurer. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré comme ça, incapable de contenir ses émotions et ses larmes.

Le corps secoué de violents sanglots, il n'entendit pas sa mère, la Reine des Îles du Sud, traverser la pièce. Quand elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et qu'elle l'attira contre elle, il sentit quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine et il entoura la taille de sa mère de ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans les soies de sa robe.

La Reine Mia regarda alors son époux, debout à l'entrée de la pièce. Leur dernier fils avait vingt-cinq ans et depuis trois mois, il vivait les pires moments de sa vie, car à côté de toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait à l'instant, les moqueries et les coups de ses frères n'étaient rien…

Le Roi des Îles du Sud tourna soudain les talons et descendit au rez-de-chaussée du grand château taillé dans la pierre blanche de son île principale. Il prit encore un escalier et se retrouva dans la cours. Là, il se rendit derrière les écuries, dans un vaste champ encombré de nichoirs et d'oiseaux qui volaient dans tous les sens.

— Fauconnier ! appela-t-il. Fauconnier !

Un grand échalas tout sec sortit d'une cabane en rondins en affichant un air interrogateur.

— Majesté, que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Il tenait son bras gauche derrière son dos afin de ne pas inciter ses oiseaux à venir se poser sur son épais gant de cuir.

— Je veux que tu envoies immédiatement, avec ton oiseau le plus rapide, un message à la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle, dit le Roi.  
— Bien, Majesté. Que dit le message ?  
— Que le Prince Hans est en chemin pour Arendelle et qu'elle est invitée à le recevoir avec les honneurs dus à son rang.

Le Fauconnier plissa le nez. Le Roi pinça la bouche.

— Je sais, grogna-t-il. Elle ne le fera pas, il n'aura même pas le droit de jeter l'ancre dans le fjord. Mais mon fils, mon dernier fils, est en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de sa mère, là-haut, et cette mascarade a assez duré !

Le Fauconnier se garda de commenter. À la place, il fit plutôt une suggestion.

— Majesté, puis-je vous suggérer d'envoyer ce message urgent à la Princesse Anna, plutôt ?

Le Roi fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?  
— Eh bien… La réputation de la Reine des Neiges n'est plus à faire, même ici, si bas dans le sud, alors…

Un silence s'installa puis le Roi tourna les talons en grognant. Le Fauconnier prit cela pour un accord et s'empressa d'aller chercher du papier et une plume pour rédiger une brève lettre à l'attention d'Anna d'Arendelle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

.

L'oiseau survola les terres et les mers sans encombres pendant plusieurs jours. Il évita une tempête au large d'une terre, puis quelques congénères un peu belliqueux. Il fit une pause restauration dans un champ cultivé pendant quelques heures, avant de reprendre son vol.

Le survol du fjord d'Arendelle fut un peu plus compliqué que le reste car même s'il était un oiseau spécialement entraîné pour trouver son destinataire, peu importe son endroit dans le monde, il avait ses limites, et le froid glacial du nord du monde, était proche de sa limite...

Lorsque l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la Fauconnerie, le Fauconnier lui donna immédiatement de quoi se restaurer tout en lui prenant son message. Il lut le court mot qui l'accompagnait et fronça les sourcils. Rares étaient les courriers pour la Princesse Anna...

.

— Madame Anna ?  
— Je suis là, dit Anna en se retournant. Qu'y a-t-il ? Oh… Entrez, Fauconnier, que se passe-t-il ?

L'homme bedonnant planté sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, franchit l'ouverture en baissant la tête. Il tendit le bras et la jeune femme prit la lettre qu'il tenait, un air surpris sur le visage.

— Je viens à l'instant de recevoir une missive urgente des Îles du Sud, Madame, dit alors le Fauconnier. Elle vous est personnellement destinée et j'avais ordre de vous la remettre en mains propres... J'ignore ce qu'elle contient, mais l'oiseau qui le l'a amenée portait le sceau royal...

Anna resta interdite un moment puis s'essuya les mains dans son tablier et prit l'enveloppe.

— Combien je vous dois ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'enveloppe.  
— Deux Couronnes, Madame…

D'un geste automatique, Anna fouilla dans les poches de son tablier et en sortit deux grosses pièces. Sans regarder, elle les donna au Fauconnier qui la remercia puis s'en alla sans poser de questions.

Déglutissant, Anna s'assit lentement à la table de la cuisine. Couverte de farine – elle était en train de faire du pain – la lourde table ne ressemblait plus à rien. D'un geste de son tablier, Anna repoussa la farine blanche et attrapa le premier objet tranchant qui lui tomba sous la main pour déchirer l'enveloppe. Elle déplia la lettre de ses mains tremblantes et la lut à voix basse.

— Lettre destinée à la Princesse Anna d'Arendelle. Sur ordre du Roi des Îles du Sud, je vous informe que le Prince Hans est en route pour Arendelle à l'heure où vous lisez cette lettre. Le Roi ordonne à la Reine Elsa d'avoir une entrevue avec son fils dans le but de parvenir à un pardon en bonne et due forme. Si le Roi apprend que la Reine a refusé l'ancre à son fils, il rompra tout accord marchand avec Arendelle. Bien à vous blablabla… Oh ce n'est pas vrai…

Anna porta une main à sa bouche, choquée. Elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et s'humecta les lèvres. Hans était en route pour Arendelle… L'oiseau messager avait mis environ quatre jours pour venir, ce qui voulait dire que le Prince était en mer depuis quasiment une semaine. Dans une semaine donc, ses armoiries flotteraient dans le fjord.

— Mais comment je vais annoncer ça à Elsa…

Anna se gratta vivement la tête. La porte d'entrée de la maison claqua alors et Kristoff apparut dans la cuisine avec une pile de bûches dans les bras.

— Anna ? dit-il. Ça va, ma chérie ? Tu es toute pâle…

Il avisa alors la lettre qu'elle avait dans la main et haussa un sourcil.

— Une mauvaise nouvelle ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.  
— Lis… lui dit-elle en tendant une main tremblante.

Kristoff déposa les bûches près du fourneau et prit la feuille de papier fin. Il parcouru la lettre rapidement et jura soudain.

— Il ne peut pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il.  
— Malheureusement si, répondit Anna en se levant. Toute Reine qu'est Elsa, si le Roi d'un autre pays exige réparation pour un quelconque manquement, elle doit s'y soumettre. Si elle refuse…  
— Si ta sœur refuse de laisser Hans jeter l'ancre dans le fjord, nous perdons la moitié de nos importations de tissu ! dit Kristoff. Tous les Tisserands, les Chapeliers, les Couturières, tous dépendent de ce traité marchand avec les Îles du Sud ! Si on le perd, adieu l'économie d'Arendelle.

Anna rentra la tête dans les épaules, les yeux fermés. Elle n'aimait pas quand son époux haussait la voix. Il ne criait pas mais il s'emportait et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'y était pas habituée…

— Arrête de crier, s'il te plait… dit-elle alors.

Kristoff se tut aussitôt et soupira longuement, comme une baudruche se dégonflant.

— Anna, tu réalises ce qu'Arendelle peut perdre dans cette histoire ? dit-il en secouant la lettre. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu n'as pas répondu à sa lettre !

Anna se releva pour déposer un moule contenant le pain qu'elle venait de faire cuire.

— Non, mentit-elle alors avec aplomb. Non, bien sûr que non je n'ai pas répondu à cette lettre… Je ne comprends pas, Kristoff… Qu'est-ce Hans a bien pu faire pour que son père balance une telle injonction à Elsa ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il…  
— Qu'il se serait fait du mal ? demanda Kristoff. C'est possible… Après tout, il reste le fils d'un homme et d'une femme qui l'ont élevé de leur mieux. Et si des parents voient que leur enfant va mal, ils prennent les devants.

Anna secoua la tête.

— Je dois le dire à Elsa, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas le choix… C'est une injonction d'un autre Roi, elle devra s'y plier, même si cela la met en rage…  
— Elle risque de provoquer un autre hiver éternel et de fuir encore une fois… dit Kristoff, dépité.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et soupira.

— Écoute, laisse cette lettre de côté pour l'instant, on est en plein ravitaillement, il faut qu'on le fasse avant que le froid ne revienne. Heureusement, ta sœur empêche la neige de tomber en trop grand quantité, c'est au moins ça de gagné…

Anna grimaça tristement. Elle regarda le beau pain doré qu'elle avait devant elle puis elle renifla et entreprit de reprendre ce qu'elle faisait avant d'être interrompue par le Fauconnier.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

.

Laisser la lettre de côté fut facile mais Anna eut du mal à ne pas sursauter à chaque fois qu'elle entendait la cloche d'un navire entrant dans le fjord...

Ce matin-là ne fut pas exception et lorsque qu'une cloche retentit, Anna s'assit brutalement dans son lit et Kristoff sursauta. Il manqua tomber sur lit et se redressa, ensommeillé.

— C'est encore un bateau... marmonna-t-il.  
— C'est lui, dit Anna en quittant le lit.  
— Lui ? Qui... ?

Un ronflement sonore monta du lit la seconde suivante et Anna regarda Kristoff puis déglutit et s'enroula dans sa robe de chambre. Elle descendit et sortit sur le perron de sa maison qui donnait sur le fjord, comme toutes les maisons d'Arendelle.

Il y avait une douzaine de gros navires marchands qui y avaient jeté l'ancre car trop gros pour s'amarrer aux pontons du port, et le seul qui bougeait était un vaisseau plus petit, un navire de croisière. Ses voiles étaient grises ornées de traits jaunes, et son pavillon n'indiquait rien à Anna. Mais elle avait un étrange pressentiment et en général, elle se trompait rarement.

Remontant à l'étage, la jeune femme fit une toilette rapide, enfila sa robe de la veille et tressa ses cheveux roux. Elle observa sa mèche blanche dans le miroir et pinça la bouche. Malgré les soins d'Elsa, cette mèche était restée, elle n'avait pas voulu partir. C'était un souvenir plutôt douloureux et Kristoff lui avait proposé de la couper ou de la faire teindre à plusieurs reprises mains la jeune princesse avait toujours refusé.

Les mains tremblantes, le cœur ébranlé, Anna quitta la maison en s'enroulant dans une cape. Elle remonta le capuchon de laine et traversa la ville encore endormie. Seuls les ouvriers du port étaient déjà levés à cette heure car c'était l'heure minimale pour l'entrée des bateaux dans le fjord. La nuit, les navires devaient attendre dans la passe que l'aube se lève et qu'un Pilote vienne pour les escorter et éviter les écueils mortels des rivages du moere.

— Eh, vous êtes bien levée tôt, M'dame Anna !

Anna regarda le Pêcheur sur son bateau, en bas du quai de pierre. Elle lui sourit doucement et regarda ensuite au loin.

— J'attends quelqu'un, dit-elle. J'ai reçu un courrier la semaine passée pour me dire qu'il était en route pour Arendelle et je crois que c'est son bateau.  
— Quoi ? Celui-là ? dit le Pêcheur en regardant le navire qui approchait de la passe. Ce caboteur est au Prince Marchand Morus, M'dame Anna ! C'est une coquille de noix d'une trentaine de personnes ! Vous attendez qui, un Prince ?

Anna retint ce qu'elle allait dire et secoua la tête.

— Non, non, juste un ami, répondit-elle. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il soit sur ce vaisseau, où va-t-il jeter l'ancre ?  
— Si le Chambellan l'autorise, il va mouiller là-bas, vers le quartier marchand, répondit le Pêcheur en indiquant une partie du port qui grouillait de monde du matin au soir.

Anna hocha la tête. Elle remercia l'homme puis tourna les talons et prit la direction du Quartier Marchand.

Le Chambellan dont le Pêcheur avait parlé était celui dirigeait ce quartier. Il était lié à Elsa et lui faisait des rapports journaliers qu'elle ne prenait même pas le temps de lire en entier. Elle se contentait de survoler la liste des vaisseaux et de leurs marchandises puis elle apposait son sceau et le rapport était rangé dans un coin.

Le vaisseau qui venait d'entrer dans le fjord avait été stoppé par le Pilote à une centaine de mètres du port. Il avait jeté l'ancre, mais sans la permission d'Elsa, personne à bord n'aurait l'autorisation d'en descendre.

Sachant que sa sœur dormait sans doute encore profondément, Anna traversa le quartier et demanda à ce qu'on lui indique le Pilote qui avait escorté le nouveau venu. Les gens la dirigèrent vers un homme de haute stature qui était en train d'amarrer son petit bateau au quai.

— Excusez-moi, dit la jeune femme. Monsieur, c'est vous le pilote qui avez escorté ce bateau ?  
— Ouais, M'dame, c'est moi, pourquoi ? Oh, mais z'êtes la petite Princesse ! Pardon, M'dame Anna, je ne vous avais pas reconnue sous votre capuche. Vous voulez savoir quoi ?  
— Vous avez la liste des passagers ?  
— Bien sûr. Voulez la voir ?  
— Si ce n'est pas interdit... ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

— Pourquoi ça le serait ? demanda-t-il en fouillant dans un coffre en bois à ses pieds. Je dois la donner au Chambellan qui va l'envoyer au château, dans deux heures ces gens seront sur le quai, alors... Tenez.

Anna prit la feuille de papier que lui tendait l'homme et la survola rapidement. Elle cherchait le nom de Hans, au moins, se doutant que s'il était à bord de cette coquille de noix, il n'allait sûrement pas se donner du Prince, mais elle ne trouva rien. L'un des noms attira cependant son attention et elle fronça les sourcils.

— Celui-là, dit-elle. Ans Dusud, vous pouvez me le décrire ?

Le Pilote haussa un sourcil. Les gens comme lui avaient en général très bonne mémoire. Ils étaient capables de réciter toutes les caractéristiques des bateaux qu'ils faisaient entrer dans le fjord, le contenu de leurs cales et le nombre de personnes à bord.

— Ben, je ne me souviens pas, en fait, répondit le Pilote après quelques secondes. C'est le capitaine qui m'a récité les noms, je n'ai pas vu tout le monde. Vous le connaissez ?  
— C'est possible... Quand le rapport à la Reine sera envoyé ?  
— Dans quelques minutes, répondit l'homme. Mais vous pourriez le lui amener vous-même, sinon... Après tout, vous êtes sa sœur...

Le pilote s'esclaffa et Anna pinça la bouche. Elle regarda la liste dans sa main et soupira. Elle la rendit à l'homme en secouant la tête et décida de retourner chez elle. Elsa ne se levait jamais avant huit heures, parfois plus, et à ce moment seulement les papiers à signer affluaient autour de son petit-déjeuner. Ils repartaient dès qu'ils étaient signés, chacun par un coursier personnel, et l'autorisation de débarquer pour le nouveau vaisseau arriverait bien assez tôt...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

.

— Tu étais où ?

Kristoff se jeta sur sa femme à peine eut-elle passé le seuil de la maison.

— Pas de panique, mon amour, je suis juste allée me promener sur les quais, répondit Anna. Je ne pouvais plus dormir et j'avais besoin de prendre l'air... Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar.

Kristoff la regarda un peu de travers puis finit par opiner et il s'éloigna. Anna soupira par le nez et accrocha son manteau à une patère. Elle alla ensuite préparer le petit-déjeuner et vingt minutes plus tard, Kristoff avait attelé Sven et partait travailler. Anna ne le reverrait pas de toute la journée et elle soupira profondément en rangeant la vaisselle.

— Ans Dusud... dit-elle. C'est lui, c'est forcément Hans... Il n'y a que lui pour ne pas changer de nom de façon significative.

Elle observa l'évier plein d'eau mousseuse et plissa le nez. Si jamais Elsa percutait en voyant le nom dans la liste, elle allait aussitôt dépêcher des soldats sur le port pour l'assigner sur le bateau.

— Il ne faut pas, dit alors Anna en s'essuyant les mains dans son tablier. Il a le droit de tenter de se faire pardonner. Après tout, il n'a tué personne, il a pêché par excès de confiance, il m'a blessée moralement, mais ça m'a permis de grandir et de retrouver ma sœur. Hans a le droit d'essayer.

Vérifiant l'heure, la jeune femme termina rapidement sa vaisselle, fit un peu de ménage puis alla se changer. Elle retourna ensuite dans le Quartier Marchand et remarqua immédiatement l'homme qui se tenait devant la maison du Chambellan. C'était un coursier du palais. Il apportait le rapport signé de la Reine et Anna sentit son cœur se mettre à cogner dans sa poitrine.

Des mois avaient passé depuis la trahison du Prince Hans et son rapatriement chez son père. Il avait été lourdement puni par celui-ci pour avoir tenté de faire tuer la Reine d'Arendelle pour prendre le trône de force, mais cette dure remise à sa place avait fait plus de dégâts sur lui que des années de brimades fraternelles. D'où son retour à Arendelle.

Anna nota l'absence de gardes sur le quai, donc sa sœur n'avait pas remarqué le nom de ce passager qui avait attiré l'attention d'Anna, ou alors elle avait simplement signé sans regarder, comme elle faisait assez souvent, surtout le matin.

.

Inquiète, Anna était assise sur une borne de pierre, à deux mètres du bord du quai. On entendait le clapotis de l'eau et une mouette se posa devant la jeune femme.

— Je n'ai rien pour toi, ma belle, désolée, dit celle-ci en montrant ses mains.

La belle mouette blanche la regarda en penchant la tête puis s'en alla en sautillant et entreprit de fouiller dans un filet abandonné là. Elle dénicha un petit poisson oublié et s'envola à tire-d'aile.

Levant les yeux vers le nouveau navire, Anna se mordit la joue. Si Hans était bien sur ce bateau, elle devait l'intercepter avant qu'il ne monte au château. Il se ferait très certainement refouler et encore plus s'il se présentait sous son vrai nom, donc elle devait l'intercepter et lui parler en premier. Ils avaient un passé, tous les deux, ils avaient été sur le point de se fiancer, ça aurait sans doute fonctionné si Elsa n'avait pas tout fait foirer en perdant son sang-froid... À ce moment-là, Hans avait basculé de l'autre côté et emmené avec lui le Duc de Weselton et ses hommes, terrifiés par les pouvoirs d'Elsa...

Soudain, un homme sortit de la maison du Chambellan avec un drapeau vert à la main et se mit à l'agiter à toute vitesse en direction du navire. Celui-ci répondit de trois coups de cloche et une chaloupe fut aussitôt jetée à la mer.

Anna observa cinq personnes s'installer à son bord dont deux femmes. Quand la chaloupe fut à quai, la jeune femme observa les visages des nouveaux venus, mais ne repéra pas Hans. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne serait pas habillé en Prince, mais en Monsieur Tout-le-Monde, donc sans doute avec un chapeau quelconque pour cacher ses cheveux roux.

Deux aller-retours supplémentaires déposèrent des visiteurs inconnus pour Anna, mais quand la chaloupe revint une troisième fois, la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer. Tout à l'arrière de la chaloupe, seul sur un banc, un homme se tenait assis, le dos voûté, caché sous un grand chapeau noir orné d'une plume. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise à jabot blanc, des bottes de cavalier noires et une gibecière en travers du torse.

Anna avala difficilement sa salive. Elle quitta sa borne en grimaçant – malgré ses jupons, rester assise deux heures de temps sur le rebord d'une borne en pierre n'était pas des plus confortables – et elle s'approcha du quai.

Quand les passagers de la chaloupe se présentèrent, elle tendit aussitôt les mains pour prendre le bagage d'une dame. Un homme l'aida à grimper le petit escalier de pierres, puis une seconde femme lui tendit son bébé.

— Je le tiens, dit Anna en reculant d'un pas.  
— Merci, jeune fille, répondit la femme en récupérant l'enfant une fois sur le quai.

Anna sourit. Elle regarda alors le dernier passager de la chaloupe et sa gorge s'assécha. C'était lui. C'était Hans, le Prince Hans des Mers du Sud.

— Laissez-moi vous aider, Monsieur, dit la jeune femme en tendant la main.  
— Merci, c'est très aimable à vous...

 _C'est lui !_ s'exclama Anna.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas l'angoisse ou le stress qui la faisait trembler... mais la passion et cela lui fit très peur.

 _Non ! Je suis mariée, je ne dois pas..._

Elle secoua la tête et l'homme passa devant elle et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il regarda autour de lui et Anna inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

— C'est toi, dit-elle doucement. N'est-ce pas ?

L'homme se figea instantanément et baissa la tête. Il s'éloigna alors et Anna lui prit le bras.

— Non, dit-elle. Hans, attend...  
— Ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir, dit alors le jeune homme sans se retourner.  
— Elle ne te laissera pas approcher du château, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Hans baissa la tête. Il se retourna alors et Anna sentit sa poitrine se compresser. Elle se mordit la lèvre et les larmes perlèrent au ras de ses cils. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait comme ça, il ne lui avait pas spécialement manqué même si elle avait éprouvé une étrange inquiétude quand elle avait lu sa lettre, deux semaines plus tôt.

— Hans...

Sans réfléchir, oubliant les gens autour d'elle qui, de toute façon, avaient mieux à faire que la regarder, Anna s'avança d'un pas et noua ses bras autour du large torse du jeune Prince. Celui-ci resta immobile, surpris, puis il baissa la tête et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras. Sous sa joue, Anna le sentit frémir et elle se redressa alors et l'observa un moment.

— Viens, dit-elle. Allons chez moi.  
— Au château ?

Anna secoua la tête. Elle montra sa main droite et Hans pinça la bouche. Il ne dit rien et Anna l'entraîna alors à travers la ville jusqu'à la maison que Kristoff leur avait achetée après leur mariage.

— Entre, dit-elle en poussant la porte. Kristoff ne revient que ce soir, tu ne crains rien...  
— Et si des gens m'ont reconnu ?  
— Alors des gardes vont débarquer, mais tu es chez moi et même eux n'ont pas le droit d'y entrer sans mon autorisation.

Hans était planté sur le seuil. Il se décida finalement à entrer et retira son chapeau après avoir fermé la porte. Quand il se retourna, Anna n'était plus dans la grande pièce. Il s'approcha alors timidement d'une ouverture dans un mur et découvrit la jeune femme en train de sortir de quoi préparer du thé.

— Anna, je... commença Hans.  
— Tu me dois des excuses, oui, répondit Anna. Et je compte bien les obtenir. Mais avant...

Anna déposa la théière vide sur le comptoir de la cuisine et regarda le jeune Prince. Elle lui sourit doucement et opina.

— Je suis contente de te revoir, dit-elle alors. Même si tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal, quand j'ai su ce que t'avais réservé ton père et dans quel état cela t'avais mis...

Hans détourna la tête. Anna l'observa. Il était toujours comme quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, la peau toujours aussi pâle, les cheveux toujours aussi roux, des favoris qui lui mangeaient toujours autant les joues...

— Hans...  
— Arrête, Anna, dit alors le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Arrête d'être comme ça, de me parler comme si j'étais un enfant. Tu devrais me haïr, tu devrais me gifler et me battre de tes poings, mais non, tu es là, gentille, prévenante et... et c'est pire que tout !

Avec un profond soupir, Hans se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Anna contourna son comptoir et s'approcha. Elle se baissa devant lui et lui prit les mains. Il la regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes et la jeune femme sourit doucement.

— Tu ne m'a jamais fait de mal, dit-elle doucement. Tu m'as trahie, oui, ça m'a blessée, mais tu ne m'as pas blessée physiquement...  
— Je t'ai laissée mourir de froid !  
— Tu étais aveuglé par le désir ! Tu avais compris qu'en éliminant les deux sœurs, tu aurais pour toi le trône d'Arendelle ! Mais tu n'es pas comme ça, Hans, je le sais !

Anna serra son poing sur sa poitrine et regarda le jeune homme.

— Tu m'as aimée... dit-elle doucement. Je le sais...

Hans serra les mâchoires.

— Je t'ai aimée, et je t'ai perdue, tout ça le même jour... dit-il, amer. Et à cause de quoi ? De cette envie dévorante de surpasser mes frères ! De leur montrer que moi aussi je suis capable d'obtenir ce que je veux quand je le veux !

Anna s'assit sur ses talons et se mordit la joue. Elle se releva ensuite et alla décrocher la bouilloire de la crémaillère au-dessus du foyer.

— Je vais plaider en ta faveur devant Elsa, dit-elle en versant l'eau bouillante dans la théière.  
— Pourquoi ? demanda Hans. Pourquoi tu ferais ça, Anna ?  
— Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Hans des Mers du Sud, tu n'es pas un vil voleur de trônes... Tu es un homme bien et ce que tu as fait à ma sœur... ce que tu nous as fait, je sais que tu le regrettes amèrement.

Hans ferma les yeux et posa son coude sur la table. Il cacha son visage dans sa main et Anna l'observa en silence. Quand il eut un sanglot, elle ferma les yeux.

— Je vais te préparer la chambre d'amis, décida-t-elle alors.  
— Hors de question, répondit Hans en passant sa manche sur ses yeux rapidement. Tu es mariée maintenant et si Kristoff me voit chez toi, il va te...

La porte d'entrée claqua au même moment et la voix de Kristoff retentit dans la maison.

— Chérie ! T'es là ?

Anna se précipita dans la pièce à vivre et Hans bondit de sa chaise pour s'éloigner vers la cheminée. Il avisa la porte de la cuisine et s'en approcha sans bruits.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda la voix d'Anna de l'autre côté du mur. Tu m'avais dit que tu ne renterais pas de la journée...  
— Le lac n'est pas gelé, répondit Kristoff. Mais je ne reste pas. Je vais à la Clairière, Grandpa veut me voir.  
— Grandpa ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il y eut un silence et Hans, tendu comme un arc posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la cuisine. Il était prêt à détaler à toute vitesse. Il n'avait pas peur de Kristoff, mais face à lui, il n'avait aucune chance. S'il le découvrait dans la cuisine de sa femme, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré à cause de lui, il allait le réduire à l'état de charpie.

— Tu aurais de quoi me nourrir pour la journée ?  
— Euh oui, sans doute, je reviens.

Anna reparut dans la cuisine et chercha aussitôt Hans des yeux. Les pas de Kristoff se firent alors entendre et Anna, d'un geste impérieux, ordonna au jeune Prince de sortir. Il n'attendit pas son reste et fila par la porte de la cuisine.

— Bon sang, mais quel froid ici ! s'exclama Kristoff en entrant dans la cuisine une seconde plus tard. Mais pourquoi tu laisses la porte ouverte ?

Le jeune homme alla la tirer et Anna disparu dans le cellier.

— J'ai fait brûler du pain, dit-elle. Ça sentait mauvais alors j'ai aéré un peu...

Kristoff haussa un sourcil puis les épaules. Anna n'était pas un cordon bleu, elle faisait de bons repas, mais rien d'extraordinaire et il était vrai qu'elle avait tendance à faire brûler les choses.

— Tiens, dit la jeune femme en sortant du cellier. J'ai du bœuf séché et de l'avoine. Ça ira ?  
— Très bien. On a du vin ?  
— Non, tu as terminé le tonneau hier soir...  
— Bon, j'irais en racheter alors. Merci, mon amour, à ce soir ?  
— Je serais peut-être au château, répondit la jeune femme après que Kristoff l'ait embrassée du bout des lèvres. Je dois voir Elsa cet après-midi.  
— Entendu. Je verrais bien si les lampes sont allumées ou pas, de toute façon.

Anna sourit. Elle tremblait, mais Kristoff n'était pas quelqu'un de très observateur. Il ne se rendit compte de rien, emballa la viande séchée et le bocal d'avoine dans un panier, puis quitta la maison. Anna le suivit sur le seuil et l'observa enfourcher Sven, son renne de compagnie, avant de partir au petit trot le long de la rue. Quand il fut loin, la jeune femme retourna dans la maison et tira le loquet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

.

Quand Kristoff fut parti, Anna gagna la cuisine et sortit dans l'arrière-cours.

— Tu es là ? demanda-t-elle.

Anna regarda la courette. Elle était fermée par un haut mur sur deux côtés, le troisième côté étant la maison de la jeune femme, et le quatrième, le flanc aveugle de la maison voisine.

Une pile de caisse s'entassait dans un coin de la courette et Anna vit alors sortir Hans, presque timidement.

— Je dois partir, dit-il. Il n'est pas question que je tombe nez à nez avec ton mari... Il me tuerait sur place sans même me laisser une chance de m'expliquer.

Anna pinça la bouche. Le mot "mari" avait été très amer et la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Voir Hans ainsi la faisait souffrir, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, eu égard à son mari...

— Viens te réchauffer un moment quand même, dit-elle. Cette fois-ci, il ne reviendra pas avant la nuit, tu as ma parole.  
— Comment tu le sais ?  
— C'est mon mari, Hans, et quand il va voir Grandpa, alors il part pour la journée.  
— Qui est ce Grandpa ?

Hans entra dans la maison et Anna lui indiqua la chaise abandonnée plus tôt.

— C'est un Troll de pierre, répondit-elle. Il y a douze ans, Kristoff s'est perdu en forêt et il a été recueilli par des Trolls qui l'ont élevé comme l'un de leurs enfants. Grandpa est le chef et c'est lui qui m'a sauvée, la première fois qu'Elsa m'a blessée avec ses pouvoirs...

La jeune femme toucha la mèche blanche sur son front et Hans resta silencieux. Anna se détourna alors et termina de préparer le thé qu'elle apporta ensuite sur la table avec de la tarte aux pommes de la veille.

— Je n'ai rien de frais à t'offrir, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'ai pas encore allumé le fourneau...

Hans haussa les épaules.

— J'ai passé deux semaines sur un bateau puant à bouffer des haricots, alors ce n'est pas une tarte aux pommes de la veille qui va me faire grimacer...

Anna esquissa un sourire. Elle observa ensuite le jeune homme manger la part de tarte et soupira discrètement. Elle aimait Kristoff de tout son cœur, il était son époux, ils avaient prévu d'avoir des enfants dans un futur proche, et pour rien au monde elle ne le ferait souffrir d'une si vile manière, mais en ayant Hans sous les yeux, en l'ayant perdu de vue depuis plus de trois mois, en l'ayant détesté de tout son cœur puis en ayant fini par lui pardonner, la jeune femme revivait ces quelques heures passées avec lui au château, à se promettre un amour éternel...

— Tu m'aurais réellement épousée, Hans ? demanda soudain la jeune femme.

Le jeune Prince, surpris par la question, s'étouffa avec sa tarte et se tapota le torse.

— Pourquoi tu demandes ça comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu es une femme mariée, c'est inapproprié dans ta bouche...  
— Je sais, mais je dois savoir. Est-ce que si Elsa n'avait pas perdu son sang-froid pendant le bal, tu m'aurais épousée, sans arrière pensée aucune ? Même si je veux croire le contraire, rien ne me dit que tu n'étais pas à Arendelle avec de mauvaises intentions dès le départ...

Hans reposa sa tarte et s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette qu'Anna avait apportée avec le thé.

— Oui, répondit-il finalement. Oui, je t'aurais épousée quand même, parce que je t'aimais, Anna. Je ne pensais pas trouver à Arendelle une Reine et sa sœur, orphelines depuis des années, livrées à elles-mêmes, mais quand je vous ai vues, ta sœur et toi... Initialement, j'étais là pour courtiser Elsa et l'épouser. Je suis un Prince sans royaume, Anna, je dois me marier pour continuer ma lignée. Elsa était un bon choix au départ, et puis j'ai rapidement compris qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, rien qu'en écoutant les gens parler d'elle. Et puis nous nous sommes rencontrés, sur les quais, et je suis tombé amoureux de toi dès le premier regard...

Hans baissa le nez et Anna posa sa main sur la sienne. Il regarda la jeune femme et elle lui sourit doucement.

— Ma sœur parviendra à te pardonner tes actes, dit-elle doucement. Et je plaiderai en ta faveur s'il le faut. Tu as toujours été gentil avec moi, tu t'es inquiété pour moi quand je suis partie la chercher, je t'ai confié mon royaume et tu as distribué nourriture et couvertures aux habitants de la ville...

Anna baissa les yeux.

— Le cœur de chaque homme possède une part de noirceur, ajouta-t-elle. Parfois elle ne se montre jamais, et parfois, oui, mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Hans... Tu as profité de l'instant présent, tu as pensé qu'en supprimant la méchante Reine des Glaces qui avait plongé le pays dans un hiver éternel, tu...

Anna secoua la tête.

— Je ne peux pas dire ce que tu pensais à ce moment-là, dit-elle. Mais je sais que maintenant tu regrettes tout ça et que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Elsa a été pardonnée pour ses actes, elle aussi, elle n'a fait de mal à personne, elle était juste terrorisée par tout ce qui se passait. Je suis certaine que si tu la laisses faire, elle finira par te pardonner tes actes parce que l'essentiel dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il ne me soit rien arrivé de grave, Hans...

Anna posa ses mains jointes sur son tablier et se mordit la joue.

— Nous avons été privées de nos parents alors que nous étions jeunes, dit-elle doucement. Ils sont partis à un mariage et ne sont jamais revenus. Leur bateau a fait naufrage et nous sommes alors restées seules, enfermées dans le château sans avoir le droit d'en sortir. Les volets étaient toujours fermés, les portes closes et nous n'avions aucun ami pour jouer... Enfin _je_ n'avais aucun ami car Elsa, elle était recluse dans sa chambre, elle n'en sortait jamais... Pendant douze ans, je n'ai pas vu ma sœur une seule fois, elle n'est même pas venue à la cérémonie pour nos parents... Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle se terrait dans sa chambre, j'ignorais tout de ses pouvoirs jusqu'au soir du bal du couronnement...

Anna secoua lentement la tête. Malgré les années, parler de ses parents disparus était encore douloureux et elle serra les mâchoires. Hans posa sa main sur les siennes et elle le regarda.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter tout ça, dit-il en se redressant. Je sens bien que c'est difficile pour toi, mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir tout ça... Je suis ici pour que la Reine d'Arendelle me pardonne mes actes, et j'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur toi avant car je n'aurais eu aucune chance en me présentant au palais directement.

Anna opina. Elle se versa un peu de thé puis en proposa une nouvelle tasse à Hans, mais il déclina.

— Je vais te conduire à l'étage, dit alors la jeune femme. Tu vas prendre un peu de repos et cet après-midi, nous nous rendrons au palais.  
— Anna, je ne...  
— Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Hans, répondit la jeune femme. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça en tant que femme mariée qui chéri son époux, mais j'ai toujours beaucoup d'affection pour toi et savoir que la punition que t'a réservée ton père t'as mis dans un tel état, j'en avais mal au cœur... Je voulais te demander de venir, mais ton père m'a devancé. Il a ordonné à Elsa de t'accueillir pour que tu puisses lui faire des excuses, mais je n'ai jamais donné la lettre à ma sœur.

Hans se redressa, surpris.

— Pour quelle raison ? Anna, elle ne sait donc pas...

Anna secoua la tête.

— Elsa ignore que tu es arrivé aujourd'hui, car je la connais et je sais que si je lui avais fait porter ce courrier, elle aurait immédiatement fermé le fjord tout entier d'une haute barrière de glace...

Anna tapota le plan de travail du bout des doigts et soupira en repoussa sa mèche rousse de sa main droite.

— Je risque très gros en faisant ça, dit-elle alors. Elsa risque de m'interdire l'accès au château et de revoir les privilèges de Kristoff, mais je m'en fiche, Hans...

Hans se leva aussitôt.

— Anna, tu ne dois pas...

La jeune femme tourna la tête et planta son regard violet droit dans le sien. Hans se figea.

— Anna... dit-il sur un ton presque suppliant.  
— Hans, arrête. Tu n'as rien à me dire, je veux juste des excuses, mais tu viens de passer deux semaines sur un petit navire de commerce. Alors je vais te conduire à l'étage, tu vas te reposer, et ensuite, on se rendra au château pour y rencontrer Elsa.  
— Et si elle ne veut pas, si ses gardes...

Anna soupira par le nez, agacée. Hans baissa le nez puis tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'escalier de bois.

— Première porte à droite, dit Anna en se détournant.

Elle entendit le jeune Prince monter l'escalier lentement et elle inspira profondément avant de s'ébrouer pour aller allumer le fourneau. Il était déjà tard et on sentait qu'il faisait froid dans la maison. Heureusement, Kristoff n'avait pas remarqué que sa femme avait prétendu avoir fait brûler du pain... sans que le fourneau ne soit allumé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

.

Conduire Hans au château pour rencontrer Elsa se rapprocha plus du parcours du combattant plutôt que de la visite de courtoisie.

En effet, à cause des gardes et de la trombine bien trop reconnaissable de Hans, il fut impossible aux deux jeunes gens de passer par les voies habituelles lorsqu'on désirait rencontrer le souverain d'un pays... et encore moins par les grandes portes.

.

— Ce passage même dans mon ancienne chambre, dit Anna en tirant un portait, dans la salle d'armes du château, située tout en bas, au niveau de l'eau.

On accédait à cet endroit en suivant la rivière qui circulait sous le château, afin de l'alimenter en eau potable. Il y avait peu de gardes ici, car c'était humide, qu'il faisait froid, et que c'était dangereux. Et puis, quel saint d'esprit irait fouiner là-dessous ?

— Tu avais un passage secret dans ta chambre à coucher ? s'étonna Hans. Intéressant...  
— Si j'avais eu une enfance normale, je m'en serais peut-être servi pour aller rejoindre mon amoureux secret, qui sait...? sourit Anna.

Hans secoua la tête, amusé, puis il attrapa un flambeau et entra en premier. Anna referma le portait derrière elle et le suivit en tenant un pan de son manteau pour ne pas risquer de se perdre.

.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Hans ne se heurte à une porte en bois dans un bruit sourd. Anna passa alors sous son bras et glissa ses mains tout autour de la porte. Quand un déclic se fit entendre, elle la fit coulisser sur le côté.

— Des robes ? demanda Hans.  
— Quoi, tu croyais que le passage débouchait sous mon lit ? ricana Anna.

Elle lui tira la langue d'un air taquin et Hans leva les yeux avant de la laisser passer devant lui. Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans la chambre d'adolescente d'Anna, soigneusement mise en veille et dépouillée de toutes les affaires de la jeune femme. Celle-ci regarda autour d'elle d'un air nostalgique.

— Peut-être que si Elsa te pardonne tes actes... commença-t-elle. Non, oublie...  
— Qu'allais-tu dire ? Tu voudrais revenir vivre au château ?

Anna posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

— Disons qu'il me manque, mais Kristoff ne voudra jamais... soupira-t-elle. Ce n'est pas son élément, ici, et si je l'avais laissé faire, nous vivrions dans les bois, à élever des rennes et vendre de la glace, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui...

Hans sourit. Il jeta alors le flambeau dans la cheminée puis Anna s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle regarda rapidement dans le couloir puis fit signe à Hans de venir et ils quittèrent la pièce.

.

— Chambellan ?  
— Oui, Madame ?  
— Je n'ai pas encore vu ma sœur, aujourd'hui, savez-vous si elle vient ? demanda Elsa en se servant du thé dans une délicate tasse en porcelaine.  
— Je l'ignore, Votre Majesté, je...

On toqua alors contre la porte et la Chambellan alla ouvrir.

— Ah, quand on parle du loup... dit-il en souriant à Anna. Bonjour, Altesse.  
— On parle de moi, ici ? demanda celle-ci en souriant à son tour, les mains dans le dos.  
— Je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir, dit alors Elsa depuis le fauteuil où elle était installée.  
— J'avais plein de choses à faire à la maison, et j'ai un peu trainé... Tu voulais me voir pour quelque chose en particulier ?

Elsa secoua la tête en souriant. Le Chambellan les laissa alors et Anna s'approcha de la cheminée. Elle chauffa ses mains devant les flammes et serra les lèvres.

— Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? demanda alors Elsa. Serais-tu... enceinte, par hasard ?

Anna sursauta et pivota, surprise.

— Non, répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas enceinte... Bien que cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple à annoncer...

Elsa fronça les sourcils.

— Dois-je deviner ou vas-tu me le dire ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Je... Je vais te le dire, mais avant, tu dois me promette de ne pas t'énerver, d'accord ?  
— M'énerver ? Mais pourquoi...?

Anna la regarda, releva le menton, puis inspira et s'approcha de la seconde porte de la pièce, qui donnait sur le bureau d'Elsa.

— Anna ? Que...  
— Elsa, je t'en conjures, ne hurles et ne te sers pas de tes pouvoirs, d'accord ?  
— Que je...? Mais, Anna enfin, de quoi...

Anna s'approcha alors de la porte, l'ouvrit, et fit signe à quelqu'un qui lui prit la main. Elsa se leva alors lentement de son siège, la boule au ventre, et quand elle reconnu la silhouette qui se dessina derrière sa sœur, elle sentir immédiatement la colère se mettre à bouillonner en elle.

— Toi... ! siffla-t-elle. Comment oses-tu revenir ici après tout le mal que tu as fait ?!

Anna serra la main de Hans dans la sienne, le gardant à l'abri derrière elle. C'était le seul moyen d'empêcher Elsa se servir de ses pouvoirs, car elle pouvait blesser sa sœur, et que cela était une chose inconcevable pour la jeune Reine.

— Reine Elsa, je t'en conjure, écoute moi avant de déchaîner ta colère... dit alors Hans. J'ai payé très cher mon affront à Sa Majesté. J'en souffre encore dans mes chairs et sans mon esprit, et si je suis ici...  
— Tais-toi ! le coupa Elsa sèchement. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Tu as été banni, Hans !

Anna ferma les yeux. Quand elle sentir Hans se décaler de sa protection, elle serra ses doigts sur les siens. La jeune femme sentit alors le regard de glace de sa sœur sur elle.

— Après tout le mal qu'il nous a fait, Anna, tu le protèges ? Et ton mari, hein ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu penses qu'il va dire quoi de tout ça ?  
— Laisse Kristoff en dehors de tout ça, répondit Anna, les sourcils froncés. Toute cette histoire se passe entre nous trois, et si Hans est là aujourd'hui, ce n'est rien de moins que pour te présenter ses excuses !

Elsa agita le bras en pivotant et le tapis se para de belles traînées gelées.

— Je me fiche de ses excuses ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
— Son père... t'as ordonné de le recevoir, dit alors Anna en fouillant les poches de sa robe. Si tu refuses, tous les liens marchands avec les Îles du Sud seront coupés, Elsa, et tu sais parfaitement ce que ça signifie pour nous !

Elle tira une lettre des plis du tissu bleu, et la tendit à Elsa qui serra les mâchoires avant de la lui arracher des mains.

— Traître ! s'exclama alors la jeune femme. Tu es une traitresse, Anna !  
— Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux. Elsa, ma sœur, Hans nous a fait du mal, je le reconnais et il le sait, il l'a payé cher ! Il ignorait que tu avais des pouvoirs magiques, il ignorait qu'en me rencontrant, il allait tomber amoureux de moi et...

Anna se tut et se mordit les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et une larme glissa sur sa joue.

— Je t'en prie, Elsa, écoute-le, au moins... Que tu acceptes ses excuses ou pas, écoute-le...  
— Majesté, je partirai immédiatement après, je te le promets, dit alors Hans. Laisse-moi juste formuler mes excuses et après, je m'en vais et tu ne me reverras plus jamais, tu as ma parole !

Elsa, les poings serrés, les ongles enfoncés dans la peau de ses paumes pour s'empêcher de les geler tous les deux, regarda Hans et Anna d'un air mauvais. Soudain, elle fit volte-face et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Elle croisa les bras, regarda dehors un moment, puis baissa la tête.

— Parle ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Quand tu auras terminé, tu auras dix secondes pour quitter cet endroit. Oh, et Anna...

Elsa tourna la tête pour regarda sa sœur du coin de l'oeil.

— Pars avec lui.

Anna ferma les yeux et renifla. Elle se détourna vers la cheminé, observa les flammes, puis porta ses mains son visage. Elle n'entendit que très vaguement Hans formuler de longues et humiliantes excuses, sans doute répétées encore et encore pendant son voyage jusqu'ici, et quand une main se posa sur son épaules, la jeune femme sursauta.

— Allons-y, dit Hans à son oreille en passant un bras dans son dos. Partons, Anna...

Anna tourna la tête pour regarder sa sœur, mais elle était toujours face à la fenêtre, les mains posées sur le rebord. Des pics glacés les entouraient... Hans entraîna alors la jeune rousse avec lui et ils quittèrent le salon en silence, direction la chambre d'Anna afin de partir comme ils étaient venus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

.

— Je suis vraiment désolé que tout se soit si mal passé.

Anna, les bras croisés sous sa cape, était silencieuse. Hans marchait près d'elle, affublé de son grand chapeau à plume.

— Anna... ?

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres puis soupira et se détourna. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc, et Hans la rejoignit. Quand il voulu lui prendre la main, elle résista une seconde puis se laissa faire. Hans passa alors son bras dans son dos et la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

— Elle finira par revenir sur ses paroles, ne t'en fais pas, dit le jeune homme.  
— Pas avant longtemps, répondit Anna en se redressant.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira par le nez.

— Quand repars-tu ?  
— Le plus tôt possible.  
— Dans ce cas, je vais demander un dernier service à Elsa.

Hans fronça les sourcils.

— Lequel ?  
— D'armer le navire royal, répondit la jeune princesse en se levant. Hans, je pars avec toi, je te raccompagne dans les Îles du Sud.

Le jeune prince bondit du banc.

— Non ! s'exclama-t-il. Anna, non, sûrement pas ! Et ton mari, tu as pensé à lui ? Que va-t-il dire quand il saura que tu pars avec... _moi_?  
— Il ne dira rien.

Anna se figea. Elle se retourna alors lentement et devint blanche en voyant Kristoff et Sven, à deux pas d'elle.

— Kristoff... Chéri... bégaya la jeune femme. Tu...  
— Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? demanda alors Hans. C'est ta femme et tu vas la laisser partir avec moi, alors que je lui ai fait du mal ?  
— Ne t'en mêle pas, dit Anna. Kristoff...

Le Glacier releva le menton et regarda les deux jeunes gens.

— Tu es ma femme, Anna, dit-il alors. Et je sais que tu m'aimes suffisamment pour m'avoir épouser et pour planifier des enfants avec moi, mais ton passé à ressurgi et tu n'y étais pas prête. Tu n'étais pas encore guérie de tout ça.  
— Ce n'est pas de ma faute, bougonna Hans en croisant les bras.

Kristoff lui jeta un regard aigu et le jeune prince s'éloigna avec un soupira. Anna s'approcha alors de son mari qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Je vais te laisser partir avec lui, dit-il alors. Ce sera un voyage officiel, j'imagine ?  
— Oui... Je vais représenter Elsa auprès des parents de Hans et... Pourquoi, Kristoff ?  
— Pourquoi ? Je viens de le dire, tu m'aimes, mais tu n'es pas encore guérie de ce grand escogriffe. Sans doute que deux semaines de voyage en bateau feront en sorte que tu veuilles rentrer auprès de moi au plus vite. A ce moment-là, nous envisagerons d'avoir un bébé.

Anna serra les lèvres, émue. Elle se jeta alors au cou de son mari puis s'en détacha et annonça qu'elle allait de ce pas demander à sa sœur d'affréter le navire royal pour un voyage officiel, en son nom, dans les îles du Sud.

Kristoff regarda alors Hans, qui patientait un peu plus loin, jouant avec une fleur, dans la jardinière à la fenêtre d'une maison.

— Toi, dit-il. Je te confie ma femme, maudit prince, mais si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, je te jures que tu auras à faire à moi, je suis clair ?

Hans pivota et regarda le Glacier.

— Je tiens à ta femme, répondit-il. J'étais prêt à l'épouser avant qu'Elsa ne perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Je serais le premier à souffrir si je lui faisais du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit. Elle te reviendra entière, tu as ma parole.

Kristoff releva le menton puis hocha la tête. Il prit alors les rênes de Sven et tous deux s'éloignèrent en silence le long de ruelle vide. Hans soupira alors profondément. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui et grimaça. Il allait sans doute falloir deux jours pour armer le navire royal d'Arendelle, peut-être plus, et il était hors de question qu'il passe ces quelques jours au château, et encore moins chez Kristoff et Anna. Il décida donc de s'installer dans une auberge, et il alla récupérer sa malle à la Capitainerie.

.

— Non.  
— Elsa !  
— J'ai dit non, Anna !

Anna serra les poings.

— Tu m'as dit de partir avec lui ! s'exclama-t-elle alors. J'exécute ton ordre !  
— Je te disais juste de _quitter le château_ ! Pas de partir avec Hans au fin fond du monde !  
— Tu veux qu'il s'en aille ou pas ? demanda la rouquine. Parce qu'il m'aime encore, Elsa, et...  
— Et rien du tout ! la coupa sa sœur. Tu es _mariée_!

Anna serra les mâchoires. Elle fit soudain volte-face et quitta le salon de sa sœur. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et la suivit. Elle rattrapa dans le couloir et lui prit le coude.

— Toi aussi tu es encore amoureuse de lui ! dit-elle entre ses dents. Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu le navire royal, sinon ?

Anna fit lâcher prise à sa sœur et regarda son bras dont le duvet avait blanchi. Elle se frotta le bras, les sourcils froncés, puis soupira par le nez.

— Oui, avoua-t-elle alors. Oui, je suis encore amoureuse de Hans, c'est pour ça que je veux partir avec lui, je veux le raccompagner chez lui, je veux pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, pour me rendre compte qu'il a bel et bien changé, que je peux lui pardonner ses actes. Seulement après je pourrais rentrer et me consacrer entièrement à Kristoff.

Elle baissa le nez et noua ses mains sur sa jupe.

— Il m'a dit que quand je rentrerais, on envisagera de faire un enfant, dit-elle doucement.  
— Il... Alors il est au courant ?  
— Oui, je suis venue te voir juste après qu'il m'ait parlé... dit Anna en se tournant vers sa sœur. Je l'ai laissé avec Hans, dans la ruelle, en bas du château...

Anna soupira alors et Elsa croisa les bras.

— Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te libérer de ces sentiments envers Hans, pendant ce voyage ? demanda-t-elle alors doucement.  
— Je l'espère, répondit Anna. Hans n'est pas un mauvais garçon, Elsa, je le sais, mais toi tu refuses obstinément de le voir... Il a changé, pour de vrai, il regrette amèrement ce qu'il a fait...  
— J'ai écouté ses excuses, répondit la jeune Reine. Je ne les ai pas acceptées, moi, en tant que femme, mais en tant que Reine, si. Tu pourras donc dire à son père qu'il n'y a pas lieu de me menacer plus longtemps.

Anna regarda sa sœur avec surprise.

— Tu es d'accord, alors ?

Elsa serra les lèvres puis hocha la tête.

— Je vais faire armer le navire royal, mais par pitié, ma sœur, reviens. Je n'ai plus que toi, si tu disparaissais comme papa et maman, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, je...

Anna ferma les yeux puis les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent. Quand Elsa recula, elle caressa la joue de sa petite sœur et effleura la mèche blanche avec un soupir.

— Quand tu reviendras, Anna, nous ferons une fête pour ton mariage, une vraie fête, dit-elle.  
— Kristoff n'en a pas voulu la dernière fois...  
— Il n'aura pas le choix, tu es ma sœur, tu es la sœur de la Reine, la Princesse d'Arendelle, tout le monde doit savoir que tu es mariée, même à un Glacier.

Anna sourit doucement, lèvres pincées, puis elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de quitter le château. Elle rentra chez elle rapidement, mais ne trouva personne, juste un mot posé sur la table, coincé sous un chandelier.

— Je suis parti travailler, Hans est au Deux Piliers, lut-elle. Bon, très bien, allez, allons annoncer la nouvelle à Hans, ensuite, j'irais faire quelques achats, pour le voyage...

.

Le navire royal d'Arendelle fut armé en l'espace de trois jours et au matin du quatrième jour, alors que la ville n'était pas encore réveillée, l'équipage, lui était déjà à la manœuvre.

À quelques rues du port, Anna et Kristoff étaient déjà levés, eux, alors même que le soleil rosissait à peine l'horizon.

— Voilà ta malle, dit Kristoff en faisant glisser dans l'escalier de bois, une grosse malle ferrée. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut, tu es sûre ?  
— S'il me manque quelque chose, je l'achèterai dans le royaume du père de Hans, ne t'en fais pas, ou dans les ports que nous croiserons. Je t'enverrais des oiseaux aussi souvent que possible, mais compte bien un mois d'absence, peut-être plus, cela dépendra du temps que je vais passer chez le père de Hans, et surtout, du temps que nous aurons en mer.

Kristoff hocha la tête. Depuis trois jours, il s'était fait à l'idée que sa précieuse petite femme allait partir pendant plusieurs semaines, bien loin d'Arendelle, dans un pays où il n'irait probablement jamais.

— Sois très prudente, Anna, d'accord ? dit alors le jeune homme.  
— Avec qui, Hans ? demanda Anna avec un sourcil haussé. Tu sais qu'il est incapable de me faire du mal, aujourd'hui...  
— Il reste amoureux de toi, chérie, et... toi de lui.

Anna serra les mâchoires. Elle posa le corsage qu'elle était en train de plier, sur la table de la salle à manger, se retourna et prit les mains de Kristoff dans les siennes. Il baissa le nez et hocha la tête quand elle fit tourner l'anneau d'or qu'il avait autour de l'annulaire.

— D'accord, dit-il. Oui, tu es ma femme... Tu vas revenir et je n'ai aucune raison d'être inquiet. Sois juste prudente, c'est tout ce que je te demande, d'accord ?

Anna sourit. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et il la prit dans ses bras en la serrant solidement contre lui. Il la relâcha ensuite et amena la malle dehors, sur le traîneau de Sven qui attendait patiemment en mâchonnant des carottes.

Anna le regarda par la fenêtre un moment puis termina de plier son petit linge avant d'enfiler une cape et de le rejoindre. Elle ferma soigneusement la maison en priant de tout son cœur qu'elle allait revenir, peu importe dans combien de temps.

.

Anna posa le pied sur le pont de la _Duchesse des Mers,_ avec une boule au ventre. Elle n'avait pas reposé le pied sur un navire depuis que ses parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un naufrage, dix ans en arrière.

— Tout va bien se passer, Altesse, dit le Capitaine en tendant la main. Je suis le meilleur capitaine qui existe dans le tour le pays, je vous amènerais à bon port, ne vous en faites pas.

Anna serra la main de l'homme puis se tourna vers Kristoff. Il l'embrassa doucement puis l'enlaça et fut invité à rejoindre le quai. D'autres personnes montèrent ensuite à bord, et Anna reconnu Hans, au milieu de tous. Elle se souvint alors qu'officiellement, c'était un voyage diplomatique vers les Îles du Sud, afin de fidéliser encore plus le Roi de ce royaume.

Étrangement, et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, les gens avaient oublié que le traitre qui avait tenté de tuer leur Reine et leur Princesse, était le fils de ce Roi...

Une fois que tout le monde fut à bord, le Capitaine sonna la cloche du navire et un remorqueur s'approcha. Il entreprit alors de tirer le bateau hors du fjord, et Anna regarda Arendelle s'éloigner, avec une boule au ventre.

Alors qu'elle regardait vers le château, elle vit tout de suite, sur le toit d'une des tours, une silhouette bleue qui ondulait dans la brise. Elle leva le bras, agita la main, puis baissa le nez et se détourna. Elle releva le nez quand elle sentit une présence, et son regard croisa celui de Hans qui pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Je m'appelle Hans, Madame, dit-il en tendant une main gantée. M'autorisiez-vous à vous tenir compagnie pendant ce long voyage ?

Anna observa le jeune homme, puis la main, avant de se redresser.

— Pas pour l'instant, dit-elle.

Elle inclina la tête et décida d'aller prendre possession de sa cabine, sous le regard amusé de Hans qui savait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'avait repoussé que pour la forme. Il était en effet inconcevable que les autres voyageurs ainsi que les deux gardes royaux qui accompagnaient la jeune femme, ne découvrent qu'ils se connaissaient, et surtout, qu'ils reconnaissent Hans, quand bien même il avait désormais les cheveux longs et une fine barbe le long de la mâchoire...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

.

Assise sur son lit, Anna priait pour que la tempête se calme. Les mains crispées au bord du matelas, elle écoutait les bruits du bateau, incapable de dormir. Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, une tempête faisait rage, et comme il était souvent coutume, le Capitaine ne faisait rien pour l'éviter. Il laissait son navire aller là où le vent et les vagues le poussaient, en priant pour ne pas arriver sur des hauts-fonds. Les vagues se fracassaient donc sur le pont dans un bruit de tonnerre et la pauvre Anna était terrorisée.

Soudain, on toqua contre la porte de la cabine, et la porte pivota.

— Altesse, tout va bien ?  
— Non, répondit Anna.  
— Faut-il vous tenir compagnie ? demanda le garde royal.

Il tituba en entrant dans la pièce et s'accrocha au montant du lit. Il observa alors Anna et la découvrit blanche, les yeux fermés, les mâchoires crispées.

— Je m'en occupe, dit alors un homme.  
— Prince Hans ? demanda le soldat.  
— Allez vous recoucher, je vais tenir compagnie à son Altesse, répondit Hans.  
— Comme vous voudrez...

Le soldat ne discuta pas et quitta la cabine. Quelques jours plus tôt, Anna avait révélé à son escorte qui était Hans, et s'ils avaient été furieux au début, ils avaient rapidement réalisé que cet homme repartait dans son pays, et qu'Anna allait faire en sorte qu'il ne revienne plus jamais à Arendelle. Depuis, ils le laissaient approcher la jeune Princesse, mais ils gardaient quand même un œil sur lui, au cas où.

— Viens, dit alors Hans en s'asseyant au bord du lit près d'Anna.

Il passa son bras dans son dos et l'attira à lui. Il tira ensuite la couverture sur lit et s'enveloppa dedans en recouvrant Anna dans la foulée. La jeune femme résista une seconde puis se coula contre lui et Hans se laissa glisser sur le dos. Anna passa son bras autour de son torse et appuya sont front contre son flanc.

— Ce n'est qu'une tempête, dit alors le jeune homme. Ce n'est rien...  
— J'ai perdu mes parents dans une tempête, dit Anna en soupirant.

Il y eut alors un bruit sourd, quelques part dans le bateau, sans doute un objet qui tombe dans une cabine, et Anna ferma les yeux fortement. Hans resserra alors sa prise sur elle, profitant égoïstement que la jeune femme encore éprise de lui, ne soit rien qu'à lui pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

.

Le calme ne revint que bien après que le soleil se soit levé, et même si les vagues étaient bien moins hautes que pendant la nuit, le vent continuait de souffler par rafales en faisant bondir le vaisseau en avant à intervalles régulières.

Agrippée au montant de son lit, Anna tentait désespérément de s'habiller. Elle avait passé la nuit serrée dans les bras de Hans, dans sa robe qu'elle avait mise pour quitter Arendelle. Elle avait donc grand besoin d'une tenue fraiche, et surtout, de faire une brin de toilette.

Hans l'avait laissée quelques minutes plus tôt pour aller voir s'il n'y avait pas besoin d'aide, sur le pont, et la jeune femme repensa brusquement à la nuit passée.

C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils passaient un moment aussi intime ensemble. Quand bien même ils n'avaient pas dormi, ils avaient tout de même passé la nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre, enroulés dans la même couverture... Si le bateau avait coulé, nul doute qu'on les aurait retrouvés étroitement enlacés...

Les rouges rouges, Anna secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de telles pensées ! Elle était mariée et elle aimait Kristoff plus que tout, mais...

— Mais j'aime aussi Hans.

La jeune Princesse se regarda dans le miroir et ferma les yeux. Elle regarda ensuite le plafond pour s'empêcher de pleurer, et elle pria, tout en finissant sa toilette, que ce voyage allait lui permettre de faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Elle en était presque rendue à prier pour découvrir quelque chose sur Hans qui soit si honteux, que cela lui en coupe tout sentiment pour sa personne ! Seulement, elle savait parfaitement que le Prince Hans des Îles du Sud était un garçon irréprochable...

Après sa toilette, elle sortit donc sur le pont pour prendre l'air, et même si le navire gîtait généreusement, il fallait que toutes les mains disponibles aident, qu'elles soient royales ou marines.

.

Le vent tomba quasiment complètement vers la fin de la matinée et un silence pesant s'abattit sur le navire. Les voiles à peines gonflées, il avançait à une lenteur indéfinissable, mais il avançait quand même, et ce calme laissait du répit aux passagers du navire.

Assise sur une caisse, Anna déjeunait de poisson cuit et de quelques légumes bouillis. Ce n'était pas fameux, mais me navire royal n'ayant pas été armé depuis la disparition des parents des deux jeunes princesses, il avait fallut faire avec les moyens du bord, et embaucher rapidement du personnel qui aurait tout le temps de ses qualifier pendant le voyage.

— Tu avoueras que nous sommes bien loin des repas de palais...

Anna sourit. Hans s'assit en face d'elle, à même le pont, et posa sa gamelle entre ses jambes. Il soupira en regardant autour de lui, puis leva le nez vers le ciel.

— La tempête est passée, dit-il. On devrait avoir du beau temps jusqu'au prochain grain...  
— Tant qu'il ne nous passe par le fond, ça me va, répondit Anna avec une grimace. Tu as prévu quelque chose cet après-midi ?  
— Dormir, et toi ?

Anna sourit. La nuit avait été très courte pour tout le monde et nul doute que même les matelots allaient faire un petit somme de quelques heures, sur le pont...

— Je demanderai bien si tu veux partager avec moi, dit alors Hans. Mais ce serait malvenu de ma part... Après tout, tu es une femme mariée, à présent...

Anna baissa le nez.

— C'est la deuxième fois que tu me dis cela, Hans, et à chaque fois, je sens de l'amertume dans tes paroles. Mais tu suis que je n'aurais pas pu t'épouser, n'est-ce pas ? Pas après ce que tu nous a fait...

Hans baissa le nez.

— Tu sais quoi ? dit-il alors. J'ai cru comprendre que tu cherchais un époux à ta sœur...  
— C'est Kristoff qui t'en a parlé, je suppose...  
— Oui. Mais tu sais quoi, il se pourrait bien que j'aie quelqu'un pour elle...

Anna secoua la tête.

— Hans, c'est gentil, mais ma sœur ne veux rien entendre... Elle refuse tous les prétendants...  
— Je pense que celui que je vais te présenter, pourrait lui plaire.  
— Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?

Hans sourit.

— La rumeur voudrait que ce garçon, enfin jeune homme, possède des pouvoirs magiques, à l'instar de ta sœur...  
— Des pouvoirs... de glace ?

Hans haussa les épaules. Il entreprit ensuite de raconter ce qui se disait, dans les. Îles du Sud, à propos de ce jeune homme apparemment doté de capacités que nul autre n'avait...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

.

Anna était perturbée. L'idée qu'une autre personne puisse posséder des pouvoirs similaires à ceux de sa sœur, lui faisait peur. Elsa était très puissante à elle seule, mais alors si elle se dégottait un mari aussi puissant qu'elle, ils pourraient provoquer un hiver éternel à chaque dispute... Et Arendelle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin...

Hans n'était pas du même avis que son amie, cependant. Lui était persuadé que la Reine Elsa était une personne très seule malgré le fait qu'elle soit entourée de dizaines de personnes à ses ordres. Un compagnon, ou même un ami, qui pouvait comprendre ce par quoi elle était passée avant d'en arriver là, ne pouvait donc être qu'une bonne idée...

Encore fallait-il convaincre la concernée, ce qui était mission impossible.

.

— Nous serons à destination dans environ trois jours, Altesse.  
— Bien, Capitaine, c'est parfait. Faut-il prévenir les îles ?  
— Je vais le faire, dit Hans. Mon père ignore que je rentre déjà d'Arendelle, j'imagine qu'il pensait que je resterais vivre là-bas...

Anna serra les lèvres et hocha la tête. Hans se détourna ensuite et la jeune femme croisa les bras. Le Capitaine ronfla alors et s'éloigna en marmonant sur le fait qu'il avait bien fait de ne jamais se marier ni d'avoir d'enfants...

Un peu contrariée, Anna eut du mal à apprécier la belle journée qui suivit. Elle resta sur le pont jusqu'au déjeuner puis s'enferma dans sa cabine en refusant toute visite. Même Hans se fit refouler et cela l'étonna un peu. Il mit cependant l'attitude de la jeune femme sur le compte de l'inquiétude. Après tout, elle allait rencontrer un autre Roi, de façon officielle, pour la première fois. Elle était la première Ambassadrice du Royaume d'Arendelle depuis que ses parents avaient trouvé la mort dans un naufrage...

— Content de rentrer, Prince Hans ?  
— Sincèrement ? Non, répondit le jeune homme au garde qui avait escorté Anna.  
— J'ai cru comprendre que les dernier mois avaient été difficiles pour vous... J'imagine que ce n'est pas toujours simple d'avoir une famille aussi étendue et... protectrice.

Hans grimaça un rictus.

— Ma famille n'est en rien protectrice, dit-il. Mes frères passent leur temps à me brimer, et pour mon père, je suis la risée. Seule ma mère a encore de la considération pour moi.  
— C'est mieux que rien, dit le garde. Souvenez-vous que Mademoiselle Anna a grandi sans ses parents... La Reine et elle n'ont eu personne, hormis de vieux serviteurs, pour famille.

Hans hocha lentement la tête puis s'excusa et regarda sa cabine pour se reposer un peu.

.

Les trois jours annoncés par le Capitaine passèrent à une vitesse folle aux yeux d'Anna, angoissée comme jamais à l'idée de rencontrer un autre Roi de façon officielle. En effet, jusqu'à présent, elle et sa sœur n'avaient jamais eu à se déplacer dans d'autres royaumes, les têtes couronnées venaient à elles à coups de bals et de réceptions mondaines, et encore, il n'y avait absolument eu aucune visite pendant près de dix après la disparition de leurs parents...

De plus, les Îles du Sud étaient si lointaines que seul Hans s'était aventuré jusqu'à Arendelle, jusqu'à présent. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, Anna était incapable de dire si elle avait déjà entendu parler de ce royaume avant la mort de ses parents.

— Altesse ? Nous allons accoster dans quelques minutes.  
— Bien...

Un bras autour de la taille, Anna soupira. Hans s'approcha alors d'elle et elle lui fit un mince sourire tendu.

— Ne t'inquiète donc pas, dit-il en ajustant les pans de sa cape bleue. Mon père est un peu bourru, mais il n'est pas méchant, surtout si la Princesse d'Arendelle, venue au nom de la Reine en personne, lui ramène son fils cadet en assurant que ses excuses ont été acceptées.  
— Ce qui n'est pas exactement la vérité, dit Anna.  
— Mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Elsa a accepté de m'écouter faire mes excuses, ce fut un exercice extrêmement humiliant, et elle n'a pas dit qu'elle les refusait, donc nous pouvons prétendre qu'elles ont été acceptées.  
— si tu le dis...

Anna inspira profondément et observa alors la ville principale des Îles du Sud. Le château du père de Hans se dressait sur une colline, blanc et or, étincelant. Tout autour, s'étirant vers le bas et la mer comme une jupe, les maisons se blottissaient les unes contre les autres, promettant des rues étroites et parcourues de courants d'air.

— Tu ne resteras pas plus longtemps que nécessaire, dit alors Hans. Le temps que ton navire soit réarmé, et tu seras en route pour retrouver ton mari.

Anna ferma les yeux et regarda le sol de bois. Elle pivota alors et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle triturait son alliance d'un mouvement anxieux. Quand elle la lui mit dans la main, il releva le menton.

— Non, dit-il en voulant la lui rendre. Anna, ce n'est pas...  
— Hans, pour l'amour du ciel, laisse-moi guérir de toi comme je le désire, le coupa la jeune femme. Garde mon alliance pendant mon séjour chez toi. Je veux pouvoir savoir ce que j'ai manqué par ta faute.  
— Ma faute ? Mais...

Hans baissa le nez et serra les doigts sur la bague en or.

— Très bien, dit-il alors en tirant une chaine de son col. Je vais la garder sur moi pendant tout ton séjour, fais comme bon te semble, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être le même qu'à l'époque.  
— Ce n'est pas toi, le problème, Hans, mais moi, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis toujours amoureuse de toi, j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire, j'ai épousé Kristoff, je l'aime, mais tu es toujours là, tapi dans l'ombre et...

Elle passa sa langue contre ses dents, mâchoires serrées, puis se détourna en croisant les bras. Hans comprit que la discussion était terminée, pour le moment, et il glissa l'anneau sur la chaine à son cou avant de se tourner pour observer l'île approcher.

.

— C'est avec un immense honneur que nous accueillons la Princesse Anna d'Arendelle ! Comme vous le savez, mon fils cadet, Hans, a provoqué quelques dégâts malgré lui, dans ce royaume si loin au nord de notre monde, mais à présent, tout a été réparé, et la Prince Anna est ici pour le certifier.

Anna, le rouge aux jours, dans une belle robe verte en mousseline, sourit en hochant la tête pour le Roi, s'inclinant brièvement. L'homme annonça ensuite qu'un grand festin serait organisé, en l'honneur d'Arendelle, et de sa Reine Elsa, et la cours se mit à applaudir chaleureusement. Le roi fit ensuite signe à Anna de passer devant lui et ils quittèrent la grande salle du trône pour retrouver avec soulagement le silence des couloirs.

— Très beau discours, Votre Majesté, dit la jeune femme. Je suis fière de ma sœur. Cela n'a pas été facile de lui faire admettre que les excuses du Prince étaient sincères, mais elle a fini par comprendre.  
— Je suis ravi de l'entendre, vraiment, répondit le Roi. Même si, entre nous, je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas.

Anna haussa les sourcils puis rentra légèrement le menton. Le Roi posa alors une main sur son épaule et la jeune femme secoua la tête.

— La Reine des Neiges est bien moins méchante qu'elle n'en donne l'impression, dit-elle. Cependant, elle est têtue et elle a très peur que les gens ne lui fassent plus confiance.  
— Sait-elle que d'autres personnes dans le monde sont, comme elle, dotés de pouvoirs qui dépassent l'entendement ?  
— Elle s'en doute probablement, mais nous sommes un royaume isolé, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de visiteurs, si haut dans le nord et ma sœur étant très réservée, elle reçoit très peu.

Le Roi hocha la tête puis grimaça.

— Oserais-je vous proposer quelque chose, Princesse Anna ? demanda-t-il alors en invitant la jeune femme à s'asseoir sur un banc.  
— Quoi donc ? Hans m'a parlé d'une rumeur qui semble courir dans votre royaume, au sujet d'un jeune homme doté de pouvoirs similaires à ceux de ma sœur, mais...  
— Oui, c'est de cela que je souhaite vous parler, dit le Roi. Je ne connais pas ce jeune homme, mais je peux mettre mon personnel à sa recherche et l'inviter au château afin que vous puissiez le rencontrer. Il va sans dire que le ramener avec vous à Arendelle risque de braquer la Reine et être inutile, mais peut-être que si vous en appreniez plus sur ce garçon, vous pourriez en parler à votre sœur ?  
— C'est une éventualité, en effet, répondit Anna. Mais je doute que l'entreprise fonctionne. Ma sœur a peur de ses pouvoirs, elle les contrôle parfaitement, mais elle a passé toute son enfance enfermée dans sa chambre à craindre cette magie qui nous a séparées très tôt...  
— Et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je reviens sur le soir du bal où les choses se sont déclenchées... Votre sœur n'aurait-elle pas refusé les excuses de mon fils parce que tout est de sa faute, au final ?

Anna haussa les sourcils, surprise.

— Je... n'avais pas vu cela ainsi, dit-elle. Techniquement, c'est de ma faute tout ce qui est arrivé car j'ai présenté Hans à Elsa, et j'ai annoncé que nous voulions nous marier rapidement... Elle s'est énervée quand j'ai insisté et la suite, vous la connaissez. Et malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les excuses qui ont changé le ressenti de ma sœur...  
— Je vois... Bien, je vous propose de faire ces recherches sur ce garçon, puis que vous le rencontriez, même brièvement, afin de pouvoir en parler à la Reine Elsa. Cela ne coûte absolument rien, et tout ce que je désire en échange, c'est que vous fassiez en sorte, pendant votre séjour dans mon royaume, de faire comprendre à Hans que vous n'êtes désormais plus disponible.

Anna baissa le nez et serra sa main gauche avec la droite. Le Roi hocha la tête.

— Je sais pour l'alliance, dit-il. Il en a parlé à sa mère dès votre arrivée et elle m'en a touché deux mots. Je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de courage pour faire cela, à moins que ce ne soit de la bêtise, mais j'en doute. Vous semblez être une jeune femme bien dans ses bottines, et avec la tête sur les épaules.  
— Mais je suis mariée à un homme, mais amoureuse d'un autre... acheva Anna. Quand Hans a été jeté dans ce bateau pour être renvoyé ici, je pensais ne jamais le revoir, alors j'ai accepté d'épouser Kristoff, je l'aime et nous comptons fonder une famille dès mon retour à Arendelle, mais avant cela, je dois faire la paix avec mon cœur et guérir de Hans, le laisser partir et accepter que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, il sera marié et je serais probablement mère.

Le Roi des Îles du sud hocha la tête, prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra entre les siennes. Anna lui adressa un mince sourire puis l'homme fit venir un domestique et lui demanda de conduire la jeune femme dans les appartements qui lui avaient été alloués pour la durée de son séjour.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

.

— Me ferais-tu l'honneur d'aller visiter les îles avec moi, ce matin ?

Anna, les mains dans les dos, sourit en hochant la tête. Elle était debout à l'entrée d'un box, dans les écuries royales, et Hans était en train de s'occuper de son cheval. Le jeune homme lui avait expliqué les mois de calvaire qu'il avait endurés après son retour d'Arendelle, et Anna s'était sentie terriblement désolée pour lui... avant de se convaincre qu'il l'avait mérité.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée du navire royal de la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Représentée par sa sœur cadette auprès du Roi des îles du Sud, et la jeune femme semblait se plaire dans ce pays ensoleillé où même la nuit, les gens vaquaient dans les rues.

Depuis son arrivée, Hans l'avait traînée dans toutes les boutiques de la capitale, et elle avait pas mal de choses à ramener à Arendelle, des cadeaux pour Kristoff, pour Elsa, pour Sven et même pour Olaf, le petit bonhomme de neige ! Elle avait aussi plusieurs nouvelles robes, des manteaux et des chaussures, et Hans avait refusé qu'elle débourse le moindre cent.

— Tu sais que mon mari va t'en vouloir ?  
— Ce sont des cadeaux, Anna, il n'a aucune raison se râler.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle s'écarta ensuite du passage et Hans sortit en tenant un grand cheval blanc derrière lui. Anna le regarda. Ce n'était pas la même race que les robustes chevaux d'Arendelle. Ici, ils étaient fins, élancés, et nerveux.

— Cet animal me fait peur, tu sais ?  
— Il est évident que les chevaux de mon pays ne sont pas le mêmes que les tiens... Vos chevaux sont faits pour survivre dans la neige et le froid. Ici, il fait chaud quasiment toute l'année et les chevaux se sont adaptés... Tu ne veux vraiment pas monter avec moi ?  
— Non, je vais te suivre en calèche...

Hans hocha la tête puis se hissa sur sa montre et Anna grimpa dans une petite calèche au toit amovible, tirée par deux chevaux aussi élancés que celui de Hans. Le cocher claqua de la langue et l'attelage se mit en marche.

.

— Altesse, je vous présente le Duc de Belham, un très cher ami de ma famille.  
— Prince Hans, ne soyez pas aussi modeste, répondit un vieil homme appuyé sur une canne. Je ne suis qu'un vieux gâteux qui entend mal.  
— Je suis néanmoins ravie de vous rencontrer, dit Anna en tendant la main.

Le vieil homme la serra brièvement avec un sourire puis Hans demanda s'il connaissait un endroit où la jeune femme pourrait profiter des bienfaits des îles. Le Duc leur indiqua les bains, mais Anna plissa le nez à l'idée de se baigner dans une eau où d'autres personnes avaient déjà barboté. Hans décida alors qu'ils iraient passer le reste de la journée à la plage et Anna s'en trouva ravie. En effet, avec le temps si froid en permanence à Arendelle, il était très compliqué de se baigner, même l'été. Seuls les plus courageux osaient, et Anna n'était pas de ceux là...

.

— C'est étrange...  
— C'est la première fois que vous portez un costume de bain, Altesse ?

Anna hocha la tête et se regarda dans le miroir de sa chambre. Une domestique l'aidait à se changer pour aller à la plage avec le Prince, et la jeune femme avait été très surprise en découvrant le vêtement bordeaux sur son lit...

— Et on peut se baigner avec ? demanda Anna en pivotant. C'est vraiment très... moulant.

La domestique rigola en opinant.

— Dans les endroits privés, vous pouvez retirer la jupe, mais à la plage, vous devez la garder, dit-elle. De même que vous ne devez pas défaire vos cheveux ou les mouiller. Je vais vous mettre un foulard qui les protégera tout en vous protégeant du soleil.

Anna hocha la tête. Elle n'aimait pas particulier l'eau de toute façon, donc aucun risque qu'elle ne pique une tête...

— Le prince...  
— Il a droit de vous regarder et il ne va certainement pas s'en priver, si vous voulez mon avis, Madame. Vous êtes une très belle femme !

Anna rigola. La domestique lui passa alors un caraco par-dessus le haut du maillot de bain puis elle lui demanda d'enfiler sa robe par-dessus le tout, qu'elle pourrait se défaire dans une cabine prévue à cet effet, sur la plage.

Une fois prête, la jeune femme quitta ses appartements et rejoignit Hans dans la cours du château. Comme il lui présentait son bras et l'entraînait en direction du château, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

— La plage n'est-elle pas de ce côté ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les grandes portes.  
— Si, mais nous, nous avons une plage privée, et c'est beaucoup plus calme, surtout quand aucun de mes frères n'est dans les environs...

Anna haussa un sourcil puis hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de se laisser remorquer. Elle remarqua alors que Hans avait un panier d'osier dans l'autre main, et elle en conclu qu'il devait contenir ce qui serait leur petit goûter de l'après-midi.

— Serons-nous seuls ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
— Non, ma mère a refusé tout net dès l'instant où j'ai dit que je t'emmènerai te baigner, répondit le jeune Prince. Et elle a raison, tu es mariée, Anna, et j'ai perdu mon droit à te courtiser.  
— Tu ne l'a pas perdu, Hans, répondit alors Anna en baissant le nez. Tu l'as... laissé passer. Tu étais trop occupé à chasser ma sœur pour t'apercevoir que j'aurais été prête à faire de toi le Roi d'Arendelle sur une simple demande.

Hans regarda le sol puis inspira et Anna serra ses doigts sur son bras. Le jeune homme grimaça alors et ils franchirent une porte. Anna lui lâcha le bras pour s'engager dans un étroit escalier de pierre, et elle s'arrêta de marcher quelques pas plus loin.

— C'est magnifique, dit-elle en regardant la mer et la plage de sable jaune, juste au pied de l'escalier de grès.  
— Cela n'a rien plus rien d'exceptionnel quand tu l'as toujours vu, répondit Hans en lui faisant signe d'avancer.  
— Tu es contrarié ? demanda alors Anna.  
— Non. De moins, pas contre toi, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, avance, et regarde où tu poses les pieds, si je te renvoie à ta sœur en petits morceaux, elle va faire s'abattre sur le monde une ère glaciaire...  
— Tu es méchant avec elle, Hans, répondit Anna en posant le pied dans le sable en bas des marches. Ma sœur a changé, les gens n'ont plus peur d'elle...  
— Elle a changé, oui, mais elle me déteste toujours autant et je suis certain que ses colères sont toujours aussi dévastatrices qu'il y a trois mois.

Anna préféra ne rien répondre et se dirigea vers le bord de l'eau. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis Hans, et elle lui sourit quand il posa le panier sur le sol. Aussitôt, un homme s'approcha pour installer un auvent en toile blanche, puis un grand tapis de lin sur le sable. Une femme s'approcha ensuite en proposant à Anna de l'aider à se défaire de sa robe, lui indiquant une cabane en planches posée non loin. Anna accepta avec un coup d'œil pour Hans qui s'était déjà détourné pour s'occuper du panier de victuailles.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

.

— La journée s'est bien passée ?

Anna se retourna et se leva aussitôt quand la Reine des Îles du Sud s'approcha d'elle. Anna avait pensé être tranquille quelques minutes pour écrire à Elsa, dans ce salon où personne ne semblait jamais aller, mais apparemment, elle avait été retrouvée, et plutôt rapidement.

— Je ne vous avais pas entendue, Majesté, dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
— Ce n'est rien, vous êtes ici chez vous, répondit la Reine avec un doux sourire.  
— Merci... Et pour vous répondre, oui, la journée a été agréable, même si, comme à mon habitude, j'ai fait quelques gaffes qui ont froissé votre fils.

La Reine, les mains jointes devant elle, baissa le nez. Elle s'assit ensuite sur un petit fauteuil bas et Anna la rejoignit.

— Mon fils est éperdument amoureux de vous, Princesse, dit alors la Reine.  
— J'aimerais tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière et tout effacer, mais ce n'est pas possible... soupira Anna, les mains serrées l'une sur l'autre.  
— C'est pour cette raison que le Roi et moi avons pris la décision de marier notre fils à une Princesse des Îles du Nord, répondit la Reine. Elle viendra vivre ici et, je l'espère, le rendra heureux et nous donnera des héritiers.

Anna pinça la bouche. Elle n'était même pas surprise d'entendre cela.

— Vous savez que ce ne sera pas un mariage d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
— Oui, mais c'est sa punition pour avoir tout foiré, pour parler vulgairement, répondit la Reine, les sourcils froncés. Les trois mois de labeur aux écuries, c'était pour lui faire comprendre qu'attaquer la Reine d'un pays en la provoquant injustement, pour ensuite profiter de sa faiblesse et la faire passer pour la méchante de service, ce n'est pas le bon moyen pour devenir Roi.

Anna haussa les sourcils en hochant la tête. La Reine soupira.

— Mon fils est un gentil garçon, Princesse Anna, dit-elle en tordant ses doigts à travers ses gants de satin. Il a compris la leçon, il ne recommencera jamais une telle chose, mais son amour pour vous va le consumer. Si vous n'aviez pas encore épousé ce Glacier, il aurait sans doute eu un dernier espoir, votre sœur aurait fini par lui pardonner ses actes, mais vous êtes mariée et désormais, vous lui êtes totalement inaccessible.  
— À moins que mon mari ne disparaisse, dit Anna en secouant la tête. Mais Kristoff est bien plus robuste qu'il n'en a l'air, il a affronté beaucoup pour m'aider à retrouver ma sœur, nous avons failli mourir à plusieurs reprises, et Hans n'a rien fait de cela. Au contraire...

Anna serra les mâchoires.

— Je lui avais confié mes gens, dit-elle. Je lui avait demandé de veiller sur eux, le temps que je ramène Elsa, mais le Duc de Weselton en a profité pour lui instiller des mauvaises pensées, et au final, mon si gentil Hans est devenu un... un profiteur et...

Anna se tut et souffla par le nez, mâchoires serrées.

— Pourtant, vous lui avez pardonné, dit la Reine en posant une main sur la sienne. N'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, oui, j'ai réussi à lui pardonner, et quand la colère s'est envolée, j'ai découvert que j'étais toujours amoureuse de lui et que c'était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle trois mois après mon mariage, je ne suis toujours pas enceinte.

La Reine pinça la bouche.

— Voudriez-vous voir la Princesse que nous avons choisie pour Hans ? demanda-t-elle alors en fouillant les poches de sa vaste jupe.

Anna hocha la tête et la Reine lui tendit un petit carré de bois avec un portrait peint dessus.

— Elle est belle, dit-elle en passant son doigt le long du portrait en couleurs. Elle me ressemble, non ?  
— Oui, en effet... C'est la raison pour laquelle le Roi et moi l'avons choisie elle, plutôt que sa sœur, répondit la Reine en récupérant le portrait. Mon fils ne sera jamais amoureux de cette jeune femme, mais du fait de sa ressemblance avec vous, ce mariage arrangé sera moins difficile à avaler. Du moins, je l'espère.  
— Vous lui en avez déjà parlé ?

La Reine opina lentement et rangea le portrait dans sa poche.

— Il n'a rien dit, dit-elle. Il a écouté son père, écouté mes raisons, puis il a quitté nos appartements après avoir hoché la tête.  
— Il... a accepté par dépit, dit alors Anna. C'est l'attitude de ma sœur quand elle n'a pas le choix pour faire quelque chose, elle écoute, elle ne dit rien, puis elle hoche la tête, et la conversation est terminée.  
— Est-ce ainsi que cela s'est passé quand Hans a présenté ses excuses à la Reine Elsa ?

Anna opina. La Reine resta alors silencieuse puis elle se leva et souhaita une bonne fin de journée à la jeune femme en lui disant qu'elles se reverraient au dîner. Elle quitta ensuite le petit salon et Anna soupira profondément. Soudain, elle se leva à son tour, récupéra son châle, puis quitta la pièce et se mit à la recherche de Hans. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine, peut-être quelques jours de plus, à passer avec lui, et si elle lui avait confié son alliance avant de débarquer, c'était bien pour une raison. Oh, elle n'avait absolument pas l'intention de tromper Kristoff, pas du tout, mais elle voulait profiter de ces quelques jours, de la même manière qu'elle en aurait profité si tous les évènements d'Arendelle n'avaient pas eu lieu.

.

— Anna, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Hans rigola et la jeune femme sourit puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Elle la poussa alors puis entra. Hans la suivit, mais se retrouva dans le noir.

— Anna ?  
— J'ouvre les rideaux, attention.

Hans ferma les yeux sous l'assaut de la luminosité, puis il les rouvrit et regarda autour de lui.

— Une bibliothèque ? dit-il. Mais...  
— C'est la bibliothèque de ta mère, dit alors Anna en se plantant au centre de la pièce. Le Roi la lui a offerte pour leur cadeau de mariage...

Hans tourna sur lui-même.

— J'ignorais que nous avions une telle bibliothèque ! dit-il. Qui...?  
— Ta mère, répondit Anna. Elle a pensé que passer quelques jours avec moi dans cet endroit, à fouiller un peu partout, pourrait t'aider à digérer ton prochain mariage... et mon départ.

Hans perdit son sourire et Anna lui prit les mains.

— Regarde-moi, dit-elle. Hans, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.  
— Anna, je ne veux pas en parler...  
— Mais moi si, répondit la jeune femme. Je veux en parler, et nous le devons. Hans, nous sommes amoureux l'un de l'autre, tu ne peux pas le nier, mais si je t'autorise à m'aimer, je trahirais le serment que j'ai fait à Kristoff...

Hans détourna la tête. Anna serra ses doigts sur les siens. Il soupira puis l'entraina vers un petit canapé où ils s'assirent.

— Si j'avais été plus méchant, Anna, dit-il. J'aurais provoqué Kristoff en duel pour t'avoir en récompense, mais je te connais et je sais que tu n'aurais pas supporté une telle chose... Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'aimer une autre femme, Anna... Je ne veux pas de cette Princesse, quand bien même elle est très jolie, c'est toi que je veux...  
— Mais je suis mariée et les mariage multiples sont interdits à Arendelle, dit Anna en baissant le nez. Hans, nous devons faire ce qui est bon pour notre famille, en premier, puis pour nous. Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles épouser Elsa et devenir le Roi d'Arendelle...

Hans grimaça. Il secoua alors la tête et soupira.

— Je dois faire ce qui est bon pour ma famille... dit-il doucement. Tu as raison.  
— Si je n'avais pas rencontré Kristoff et si tu n'avais pas été si stupide à ce moment là, je t'aurais épousé, je te l'avais dit, Hans, mais les choses ne sont pas passées comme prévu, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que ma sœur allait s'énerver contre moi et dévoiler ses pouvoirs en plein bal... C'est de ma faute si on en est là, et la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que tu puisses guérir de nous, c'est de te laisser partir. Tu seras beaucoup mieux sans moi, Hans, crois-moi.

Hans, les larmes aux yeux, renifla. Il posa alors son front contre celui d'Anna puis il se redressa et lui caressa la main gauche. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur l'annulaire et Anna pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Pour ces quelques jours ou tu as laissé ton mariage de côté, dit-il. Je voudrais faire quelque chose que je n'aurais pas le droit en temps normaux.

Anna esquissa un sourire. Hans serra les lèvres puis la regarda dans les yeux.

— Princesse Anna d'Arendelle, m'autoriseriez-vous à vous embrasser ? demanda-t-il.

Anna sourit et hocha la tête. Hans se pencha alors vers elle et quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, les deux amoureux maudits éprouvèrent un sentiment terrifiant, à la fois triste et merveilleux, qui tira les larmes à Anna et donna envie de fuir à Hans...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

.

— Voici votre robe pour le départ, Altesse, je la pose ici.  
— Merci, répondit Anna.

Le servante s'inclina puis quitta la pièce et Hans apparut alors dans la chambre.

— As-tu autre chose à emporter ? demanda-t-il.  
— Juste cette petite malle, répondit la jeune femme, assise à sa coiffeuse. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ?  
— Ce serait trop douloureux, Anna. Mais je tiendrais ma promesse, tu sais. Je chercherai ce garçon aux pouvoirs similaires à ceux d'Elsa, et je ferais en sorte de te l'envoyer.

Anna sourit.

— Tu pourrais aussi... nous l'apporter.

Hans esquissa un sourire puis inclina alors la tête avant de récupérer la petite malle et quitter la chambre. Anna perdit alors son sourire et porta ses doigts à son alliance, à son annulaire gauche. Hans la lui avait rendue la veille, après l'avoir gardée autour de son cou pendant trois semaines.

Anna ferma alors les yeux et inspira. Elle se regarda ensuite dans le miroir et termina de faire ses nattes. Elle partait dans quelques heures, direction Arendelle et elle avait très hâte de retrouver enfin sa sœur dont elle se languissait.

Elle avait aussi pour mission de lui faire accepter l'existence potentielle d'une personne dotée des mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle, et surtout le fait que ce soit un garçon, donc un éventuel ami, amant, ou époux, au choix.

— Ça ne va pas être de la tarte... Je risque de me casser le nez sur cette histoire...

Anna soupira puis termina de se préparer.

.

— Hans ?  
— Je suis ici, Anna...

La jeune femme entra dans l'appartement du jeune Prince et traversa la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'une porte ouverte et la poussa. Hans était la, assis sur son lit, le dos rond.

— Tu n'avais pas l'intention de m'accompagner sur le bateau, je me trompe ? demanda Anna en croisant les bras.  
— Non, tu ne te trompes pas, répondit Hans en se levant. Passer trois semaines avec toi n'a en rien arrangé mes sentiments pour toi, Anna, et ton départ est encore plus difficile que je ne le pensais...

Anna se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'approcha alors de son ami et posa ses mains sur ses flancs avant de lever la tête vers lui.

— Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, Hans, dit-elle. Mais je dois penser à ma sœur avant tout le reste, et t'imposer à Arendelle ne ferait qu'augmenter sa colère et sa peur de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. J'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi, que nous restions amis, que tu fasses partie de ma famille, mais ce n'est pas possible et tes parents en ont décidé autrement.

Hans souffla par le nez. Il releva alors le menton d'Anna de son index et la jeune femme le regarda. Elle lui rendit son baiser quand il l'embrassa, avant de le briser à regrets.

— Kristoff risque de me tuer... souffla-t-il. J'ai embrassé sa femme et je l'aime de tout mon cœur... C'est un sacré paradoxe.

Anna sourit.

— En même temps, si tu n'avais pas déconné... dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Hans lui ronfla à la figure puis la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui.

— Il se pourrait que je vienne vous présenter ma femme, prochainement, dit-il alors, son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme. À ce qu'il paraît, elle serait aussi jolie que toi...

Anna rigola et le repoussa. Elle lui proposa alors son bras, et il fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et d'abdiquer.

.

Anna, accrochée au bastingage du navire royal d'Arendelle, regardait les Îles du Sud s'éloigner. Déjà, elle ne distinguait plus qui était qui des petits personnages qui agitaient la main, sur le quai de grosses pierres blanches. Avec un soupir, elle se détourna et décida de s'isoler quelques heures dans sa cabine.

.

Le voyage fut long, mais tout se passa parfaitement, aucune tempête importante ne fut essuyée, et des pirates furent adroitement évités par le capitaine qui changea de pavillon en voyant au loin, celui des pirates, passant de navire royal d'Arendelle, à simple chalutier. Une fois le navire pirate loin, le pavillon d'Arendelle se déploya de nouveau au sommet du mât central et le nœud dans les intestins d'Anna se dénoua.

Et puis, enfin, trois semaines après le départ des Îles du Sud, les côtes glaciales d'Arendelle furent en vue. Le navire royal dû cependant jeter l'ancre au milieu du fjord, soumis aux mêmes règles que les autres, à savoir qu'aucun navire n'avait le droit de jeter ses amarres sur les quais d'Arendelle, sans que la Reine Elsa n'ait signé le manifeste. C'était une sorte de gage pour savoir ce que le navire en question transportait. L'autorisation arriva cependant très rapidement et Elsa ne fut pas fâchée de retrouver le plancher des vaches, et sa sœur, après neuf semaines d'absence...

.

— Il est désigné pour devenir Roi après son père ? En voilà une étrange décision ! Et ses frères alors ?  
— J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas eu le choix, dit Anna en haussant les épaules. Je n'en ai vu aucun pendant tout mon séjour, donc si c'est ainsi qu'ils traitent les visiteurs royaux des autres pays, je suis ravie que Hans devienne le Roi après son père...  
— Vu comme ça...

Elsa haussa les épaules et invita sa sœur à prendre place devant la cheminée, sur le tapis. Une servante s'agenouilla près d'elles pour servir du thé, puis se releva et quitta la pièce.

— Il y avait longtemps, dit Anna avec un sourire.  
— J'ai repris cette habitude après ton départ... sourit Elsa. La salle à manger était vide sans toi, alors un jour j'ai pris mon plateau et je me suis assise devant la cheminée. Depuis, je le fais tous les jours et c'est reposant.

Anna sourit.

— Comment va mon mari ? demanda-t-elle alors. Je ne l'ai pas vu sur le quai, et comme je ne suis pas encore passée chez moi...  
— Pour autant que je sache, il va bien, répondit Elsa. Je ne l'ai pas vu souvent, il est occupé et moi aussi, mais Olaf nous a régulièrement servi de messager.  
— Je vois... Il doit être dans les montagnes en ce moment, je le verrais ce soir...  
— Tu dis ça comme si tu l'avais quitté hier... s'étonna Elsa, les sourcils froncés. Ton mari ne t'as pas manqué ?  
— Oh, si ! Bien sûr que si, mais je n'avais pas trop le temps de penser à lui, c'est tout... J'ai passé presque tout mon temps avec Hans, nous avons mis les choses à plat, je l'ai convaincu d'accepter d'épouser la Princesse des Îles du Nord, et même si ça a été difficile, nous avons accepté la fatalité.

Elsa serra les lèvres.

— Vous êtes toujours amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui... Et cela ne changera pas, quand bien même nous sommes mariés et aimons notre moitié, dit la jeune rousse. Car même si Hans m'a assuré ne jamais pouvoir aimer cette jeune femme, je sais qu'il finira par l'aimer un peu quand même, suffisamment pour qu'elle lui donne un héritier.  
— Et c'est normalement tout ce qu'on lui demande, dit Elsa.

Elle prit sa tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres en silence. Anna la regarda un moment puis, lasse, sexcusa et rentra chez elle, pensive.

Elle allait avoir du mal à oublier ces trois semaines passées avec Hans, elle le savait, mais elle espérait vivement que Kristoff ne lui mènerait pas la vie trop dure dans les prochains jours, même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15  
**

.

Anna était assise à la table de la cuisine, silencieuse. Devant elle, plusieurs lettres s'alignaient, des courriers venant de Princes ou de jeunes Rois de royaumes voisins. Tous refusaient cordialement, avec les formes, de rencontrer Elsa dans le but, final, de l'épouser. L'excuse qui revenait dans quasiment toutes les lettres, était que cette jeune femme était d'un tempérament trop changeant, et qu'ils craignaient de passer le reste de leur vie à marcher sur des œufs avec elle.

— Je suis dépitée, Kristoff...  
— Ne baisse pas les bras, tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un pour ta sœur, j'en suis certain.

Assis dans la cour, le jeune homme était en train de tailler un bâton dans le but de se faire une lance, afin de remplacer celle qu'il avait cassée la veille, en sortant du lac un bloc de glace trop gros.

— Elsa n'est pas si méchante que ce que tout le monde croit, dit-il alors. Elle a changé, c'est indéniable, mais sa réputation l'a précédée, ses pouvoirs aussi, et je comprends ces Princes qui ont peur d'elle. C'est légitime, Anna...

Anna soupira et se frotta le visage. Elle se leva alors pour aller tourner le repas qui mijotait dans la marmite, puis elle s'appuya contre le fourneau et observa le ragoût.

— Je vais contacter Hans, dit-elle alors. Il m'avait parlé d'un homme avec les mêmes pouvoirs qu'Elsa, il m'a dit qu'il le chercherait, avant que je ne rentre, mais...  
— C'était quand son mariage, déjà ? demanda Kristoff.  
— Il y a un mois, donc il n'a probablement pas eu le temps de chercher, et il n'en a peut-être pas plus maintenant, mais...

Kristoff hocha la tête sans se préoccuper plus de ça, et Anna grimaça. Elle posa le couvercle sur la marmite et quitta la cuisine. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, attrapa une feuille de papier et une plume, et entreprit d'écrire au Prince des Mers du Sud...

.

— Votre Altesse, un courrier en provenance d'Arendelle.

Hans haussa un sourcil et inclina la tête. Le Majordome s'approcha et lui présenta un rouleau de parchemin scellé.

— Votre épouse vous attend pour le déjeuner, ajouta-t-il.  
— Dites-lui que j'arrive dès que j'ai pris connaissance de ce courrier.

L'homme s'inclina et quitta le bureau. Hans regarda ensuite le parchemin et brisa le scellé avant de le dérouler. Il le parcourut rapidement puis soupira.

— J'avais oublié ça... dit-il. Si seulement je savais où se trouve cet homme en ce moment... Père doit savoir.

Hans prit alors une plume et un parchemin neuf et rédigea rapidement une courte lettre pour son père avant de quitter son bureau et de confier le rouleau à un domestique en lui disant que c'était à envoyer d'urgence dans les Îles des Mers du Sud. Il rejoignit ensuite sa femme dans la salle à manger de leur palais, et s'attabla en face d'elle.

— Auguste m'a dit que vous aviez reçu un courrier ? demanda la jeune femme rousse.  
— Oui, de la Princesse Ana d'Arendelle, qui cherche un époux pour la Reine Elsa.  
— Un époux ? s'étonna la jeune femme. En voilà une audace ! Aucun homme censé ne voudra épouser une sorcière, voyons...  
— Elsa n'est pas une sorcière, ma chère, répondit Hans en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Vous m'en direz tant. Déjeunons avant que ce ne soit froid, voulez-vous ?

Hans serra les lèvres. Un mois plus tôt, ses épousailles avec cette jeune femme beaucoup trop ressemblante à Ana, avait eues lieu et depuis, il le regrettait. Si ses parents s'étaient informés sur le physique de la jeune femme, ils n'avaient aucune idée de son comportement austère et supérieur, bien loin du caractère doux d'Ana d'Arendelle...

Le déjeuner fut donc silencieux, comme à chaque fois, et quand il eu terminé, Hans quitta la table en souhaitant une bonne après-midi à son épouse. Elle se contenta d'un signe de tête raide tandis qu'un domestique lui apportait une part de dessert.

Le jeune Prince retourna alors dans son bureau et entreprit d'oublier où il se trouvait en répondant à des courriers, en lisant des documents ou des rapports qui lui venaient des quatre soins des Îles du Nord, son nouveau domaine.

Il repensa alors à son mariage en grande pompes avec cette femme qu'il qualifiait intérieurement de lampadaire à perruque. La fête avait duré trois jours entiers et des milliers de personnes étaient venus les voir et leur souhaiter le meilleur. La fête en elle-même avait été une réussite, une merveille, mais Hans avait un amer souvenir concernant la nuit de noces. La première et les deux suivantes...

Secouant la tête, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la lettre d'Ana. Il serra les mâchoires en laissant glisser son index sur la signature en bas de la feuille. Elle lui manquait tellement... Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser à elle en ces termes, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De même qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se traiter d'abruti fini pour avoir gâché une si belle chance d'épouser Ana, aveuglé qu'il était alors par la soif de vengeance envers ses frères...

Avec un soupir, il décida de quitter le palais pour le reste de la journée. De toute façon, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que se promener car il n'était pas le Roi des Îles du Nord, juste l'époux de la princesse, et que son père, à cette fille, semblait en avoir encore long devant lui avant de laisser son trône à son gendre...

Défendu par sa mère de se plaindre et surtout, de revenir à la maison, Hans devait donc assumer, mais plus les jours passaient et plus il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé Anna en mariage quand elle était chez lui. Elle aurait sans doute refusé en prétextant qu'elle aimait Kristoff, mais au moins, il aurait essayé.

.

Les Îles du Nord se composaient d'une douzaine de grandes îles en permanence recouvertes de neige et de glace. Il n'y avait du soleil que quelques rares fois dans l'année, et ici, aucune culture ne survivait car le sol était trop gelé pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir planter. L'alliance avec les Îles du sud était donc une aubaine car ainsi, une grande partie des cultures de blé et de seigle du royaume de naissance de Hans, remontaient l'océan jusqu'ici à moindre coût.

Tandis que son cheval marchait dans une épaisse couche de neige, Hans songea à Elsa et à ses capacités de Reine des Glaces. Anna lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait la promesse à son peuple de ne jamais interférer dans la météo d'Arendelle, mais parfois, quand elle était en colère, des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la ville, et suivant le degré de colère, il pleuvait ou neigeait, mais sur le château uniquement.

Hans soupira. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance, et si vraiment, il aurait trouvé un arrangement avec Elsa pour l'épouser elle tout en n'ayant aucun rapport autre qu'amical.

Un tas de neige dégringola soudain d'un arbre et le jeune homme sursauta. Il entendit alors un juron et fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait entendu aucun bûcheron depuis qu'il avait quitté la ville, pourtant, alors qui pouvait bien se trouver dehors dans les bois par une telle température - mis à part lui-même bien entendu...

— Il y a quelqu'un ? appela-t-il alors. Eh oh !

Un bruit résonna à nouveau puis quelqu'un qui part en courant. Intrigué, Hans fit tourner son cheval et changea de chemin. il trouva rapidement les traces de l'inconnu dans la neige et suivit la piste du regard jusqu'à une falaise, à environ cinquante mètres de là.

Pesant le pour et le contre, le jeune Prince finit par suivre le profond chemin tracé dans la neige et son cheval rechigna légèrement, mais avança tout de même jusqu'à la falaise où Hans découvrit une grotte. Il sauta de cheval et tira son poignard de sa ceinture avant de s'approcher de l'ouverture noire, des fois qu'un ours s'y cache.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un, là-dedans ? demanda-t-il. J'ai suivit votre trace, je ne vous veux pas de mal, montrez-vous !

Hans se gifla mentalement. Sincèrement, quelle personne censée se montrerait en entendant un inconnu dire une telle chose ? Il secoua la tête et entra alors dans la grotte, mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'un javelot de glace jaillit et lui érafla l'épaule. Il fit un bond en poussant un cri de douleur et tomba sur le dos.

— Je suis un ami ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis le Prince Hans !

Un autre javelot lui passa au-dessus puis un troisième se planta entre ses jambes et il roula sur le flanc en gémissant, laissant un peu de sang sur la neige fraiche.

— Allez-vous-en ! s'exclama alors une voix dans la grotte. Retournez d'où vous venez !  
— Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, répondit Hans. Je pensais que vous aviez peut-être besoin d'aide...

Il se releva sur les genoux en gémissant et regarda sa plaie au bras. Il soupira. Sa manche était déchirée et la peau pâle était lacérée sur environ cinq centimètres de long, mais la plaie ne semblait pas grave. Le sang était déjà coagulé à cause du froid ambiant.

— Allez-vous-en, grogna alors la voix.

Hans tourna la tête et découvrit un jeune homme armée d'un bâton plus haut que lui où scintillait une pierre bleue.

— Je ne vous veux absolument aucun mal, dit le Prince. Je pensais que c'était un enfant qui avait besoin d'aide...  
— Je ne suis pas un enfant, et je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, alors partez, Majesté.

Hans haussa les sourcils, surpris, et se releva.

— Vous me connaissiez ? demanda-t-il.

L'autre ricana.

— Qui ne connait pas le pauvre idiot qui a réussi a épouser ma sœur !

Hans sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. Sa sœur... ?!

— Sœur ?! s'exclama-t-il, faisant écho à sa pensée. Ma... mon épouse est votre sœur ? Mais... Non, c'est impossible, la coïncidence est trop grande.  
— Quelle coïncidence ? demanda l'inconnu, le visage mauvais. Parlez !

Il bascula son bâton vers Hans qui rentra la tête dans les épaules et leva une main.

— Est-ce que vous connaissez Elsa d'Arendelle ? demanda-t-il alors. La Reine de... d'Arendelle.

Le Prince haussa les épaules et l'autre le regarda de travers. Il releva son bâton et plissa un oeil.

— Non, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
— Elle... Elsa, elle est comme vous, elle possède des pouvoirs qui lui permettent de manipuler la glace et la neige à sa guise...  
— Balivernes ! S'il y avait une autre Magiker dans les environs, je le saurais !  
— Magiker ?  
— Une personne qui possède des dons supérieurs à ceux des humains comme vous, mon Prince, répondit l'homme en relevant le menton.

Hans, assis dans la neige, fut soudain prit d'un violent frisson et se releva.

— Je ne savais pas que Savinna avait un frère... dit-il. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup de sa famille. Du reste, nous ne parlons pas beaucoup en général.  
— Cela ne m'étonne guère, ma sœur est une fille hautaine qui pense beaucoup de bien de sa propre personne au détriment du reste de ses sujets. Un conseil, Majesté, répudiez-la au plus vite avant qu'elle ne vous transforme en pot de fleurs.

Hans tenta de répliquer, mais l'inconnu tourna soudain les talons et rentra dans la grotte. Hans le suivit immédiatement.

— Attendez, dit-il.  
— Retournez en ville, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Prince.  
— Je... Comment vous appelez-vous ?  
— Sebastian, répondit alors le jeune homme. Je suis le grand-frère de Savinna, mais on m'a rapidement écarté du trône quand j'ai commencé à provoquer des problèmes malgré-moi. Maintenant, partez, Majesté.  
— Je... Et si je vous apportai la preuve qu'il existe une autre personne comme vous ? Elle n'est pas loin, à quelques semaines de voyage d'ici... Elle refusera de se déplacer, c'est certain, mais sa sœur voudra vous rencontrer et...

Sans un mot, Sebastian tourna les talons et Hans resta planté là, les bras ballants.

— Sebastian ? appela-t-il.

Sa voix fit écho contre les murs de roche et, comprenant que l'autre venait juste de l'abandonner, il soupira et sortit de la grotte. Il récupéra son cheval et retourna en ville, bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur ce garçon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16  
**

.

— Je n'ai pas de frère. Je ne sais pas d'où sortez une telle chose !

Savinna s'éloigna d'un pas raide, le dos droit. Hans la suivit.

— Vous mentez, Madame, je le sais, dit-il. Sebastian m'a parlé de vous.

Le jeune Princesse se figea alors et pivota lentement pour faire face à son époux. Elle plissa ses yeux verts et Hans eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais il ne le montra pas.

— Je vais faire envoyer les gardes, pour qu'ils le tuent, lâcha alors la jeune femme en se détournant.

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et Hans resta abasourdi. Il tendit la main, mais Savinna disparut au coin du couloir et le jeune homme se redressa. Il tourna alors les talons et se rendit rapidement à la caserne, au rez-de-chaussée du palais, et indiqua au Capitaine qu'il leur ordonnait, en sa qualité de Prince, de ne pas tenir compte des futurs ordres de la Princesse Savinna. Le Capitaine lui répondit que toute façon, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne tenait plus compte des exigences de cette jeune femme hautaine et imbue d'elle-même.

Cela rassura Hans qui s'empressa ensuite de remonter dans ses appartements pour envoyer un oiseau-messager à Arendelle afin d'annoncer à Ana qu'il avait trouvé un homme comme Elsa, avec les mêmes pouvoirs, sinon plus puissants, mais qu'il n'avait pas réussi à engager le contact.

.

La lettre arriva une bonne semaine après son envoi, et quand Anna l'eut en mains, elle fut obligée de s'asseoir.

— Ca va, chérie ? s'inquiéta Kristoff, en train de fixer le harnais de Sven. C'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
— Non, c'est... C'est une lettre de Hans, répondit la jeune femme. Il dit qu'il a trouvé par hasard sur les Îles du Nord, un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années qui a les même pouvoirs qu'Elsa... Et c'est le frère de Savinna...  
— Savinna ? Ah, la femme de Hans ! Cette fille qui te ressemble, c'est ça ?

Anna hocha la tête et se releva de la borne d'amarrage où elle s'était posée, surprise. Elle jeta un œil vers le château mais hésita.

— Si je parle de ce garçon à Elsa, elle va m'ordonner de bruler la lettre...  
— il y a de grandes chances, tu sais très bien que ta sœur n'a aucune envie de se marier à qui que ce soit, répondit Kristoff en montant dans le traineau.  
— Elle le devra bien, pourtant, répondit la rousse. Parce que sinon, c'est moi qui monterait sur le trône, Kristoff...

Le Glacier grimaça. Ils en avaient discuté à plusieurs reprise ces derniers mois, et il n'avait aucune envie, mais alors vraiment aucune, de devenir le Roi d'Arendelle, sûrement pas ! La profession de Glacier lui allait très bien, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire de toute façon.

— Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, répondit-il en attrapant les rênes.  
— Oui...  
— Bon. Donc, tu vas répondre à Hans et lui dire de ramener son cul ici avec ce mec de glace, et on va le présenter à Elsa.

Ana sursauta.

— Pardon ? Tu es devenu fou ? Elsa va me tuer si je m'amène avec un mec inconnu qui a les même pouvoirs qu'elle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Non. Je vais aller le voir par moi-même.  
— Ana...  
— Je sais, et oui, Hans sera là, mais tu n'as absolument rien à craindre, Kristoff.

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres puis hocha la tête. Il claqua ensuite de la langue et Sven se mit en marche. Anna les regarda puis retourna dans la maison et entreprit de répondre à Hans qu'elle prenait le prochain bateau pour les Îles du Nord, que la famille royale soit prête à l'accueillir comme il se doit.

.

— Il n'en est pas question !

La voix haut perchée de Savinna claqua comme un coup de feu et Hans donna du poings sur la table.

— Nous allons recevoir la Princesse d'Arendelle comme il se doit ! répliqua-t-il avec tout autant de véhémence que son épouse. Non seulement elle est une amie, mais Arendelle est également un allié commercial !  
— Et je vous dis qu'il n'est pas question que cette fille mette un pied dans mon palais !  
— Palais qui est à votre père, Savinna, pas à vous, répondit Hans en contournant la table. A présent, sortez d'ici, j'ai décidé.  
— Vous n'avez aucune autorité ! _Je_ suis la Princesse !  
— Et moi je suis votre _époux_ , Savinna, c'est _moi_ qui donne les ordres, désormais.

Savinna eut un hoquet de stupeur puis, offensée, tourna les talons en disant qu'elle allait en parler tout de suite à son père, qu'il allait voir. Hans esquissa un sourire et soupira alors en regardant la lettre d'Ana posée devant lui. Le faucon avait mis une semaine pour arrivée, Ana était sans doute déjà à bord du navire royal d'Arendelle. Il lui faudrait environ deux semaines pour arriver, donc d'ici-là, Savinna avait le temps de digérer les paroles que son père allait lui assener, et que le jeune Prince connaissait déjà pour les avoir entendue plusieurs fois de la bouche de son propre père quand les épouses de ses frères pensaient avoir le droit de donner leur avis...

Et ça ne manqua pas, le Roi des Îles du Nord donna raison à Hans et cela ne plut pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à Savinna qui chassa le jeune homme de leurs appartements communs, sans aucun ménagement. Hans, lui, fut ravi de retrouver enfin sa liberté et eut toutes les peines du monde à cacher sa joie de pouvoir à nouveau dormir au milieu du lit...

.

Malgré les réticences d'Elsa quant à laisser à nouveau partir sa sœur pour rejoindre Hans, quand elle apprit, de la bouche de Kristoff, que Hans avait découvert par hasard un homme capable des mêmes prouesses qu'Elsa, celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction. Ou plutôt si, elle resta complètement de marbre pendant plusieurs secondes avant de demander à Kristoff s'il en savait plus. Le Glacier ne répondit rien, n'en sachant pas plus, et conseilla à la Reine de contacter elle-même Hans pour en savoir plus, mais Elsa refusa, disant que ce n'était pas à elle de faire une telle démarche, et que de toute façon, Ana étant sur place, elle se chargerait de ramasser les informations.

.

Ana arriva après deux semaines et demi de voyage sur une mer couverte de glace que le navire avait bien du mal à briser. Il arriva finalement à bon port avec trois jours de retard sur l'horaire prévu, et Ana ne fut pas fâchée de poser le pied sur la terre ferme.

— Ma chère Ana !

La jeune femme apprécia l'accolade cordiale que lui décocha Hans, sous le regard noir de la femme rousse qui se tenait derrière lui, le visage fermé.

— Je suis content de te revoir, répondit Ana en souriant. Pas fâchée d'être arrivée, le voyage a été... angoissant.  
— Je veux bien te croire. Viens, que je te présente.

Ana inclina la tête et suivit Hans vers un groupe de personnes enveloppés dans des manteaux de fourrures.

— Ana d'Arendelle, je te présent le Roi Georg des Îles du Nord.  
— Je suis enchanté de recevoir la Princesse d'Arendelle, répondit l'homme, un petit bonhomme aussi large que haut avec une épaisse moustache blanche. Voici mon épouse, la Reine Kristina, et ma fille, Savinna.  
— Mon épouse, précisa Hans.  
— Oui, dit Ana. Je la reconnais.  
— Peuh ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Rentrons maintenant, j'ai froid.

Elle tourna les talons et Ana haussa les sourcils.

— Je vois, dit-elle simplement. En effet...  
— La ressemblance est saisissante, mon époux, dit alors la Reine Kristina.  
— En effet, répondit le Roi. C'est... surprenant.  
— Un cadeau de mes parents, afin que je me souvienne du mal que j'ai à Arendelle, siffla Hans, soudain renfrogné.

Ana ne releva pas. Elle savait que c'était faux, mais Hans ne serait pas bien vu s'il annonçait que ses parents avaient choisi une fille ressemblant à celle qu'il aimait, pour que la pilule soit moins difficile à avaler. Mais bon, Savinna ne ressemblait à Ana qu'en extérieur, apparemment, car elle semblait être une Princesse pourrie gâtée...

Faisant signe à Ana, le Roi des Îles du Nord montra une voiture fermée tirée par deux chevaux gris, et invita tout le monde à y prendre place. Ils remontèrent ensuite au palais et Ana fut conduite à sa chambre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17  
**

.

Ana était perplexe. Hans venait de lui raconter sa rencontre avec le jeune homme aux pouvoirs de glace.

— S'il t'a attaqué, c'est qu'il s'est senti menacé, dit la jeune femme. Tu as dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le pousser à se défendre ?  
— J'ai empiété sur son "territoire", surtout, répondit Hans en grimaçant. Ana, c'est la première fois que je vois en vrai une autre personne que ta sœur qui peut manier la glace... Quand je t'en ai parlé, chez moi, c'était une rumeur, une légende, et là je me rend compte que c'est vrai, qu'ils existent...

Ana dodelina de la tête puis soupira et quitta son fauteuil.

— "Ils", dit-elle. Disons qu'il y en a au moins deux dans le monde et que par le plus grand des hasards, il se trouve que c'est un homme et une femme.  
— Attend, il y a pire, répondit le jeune Prince. J'en ai appris un peu sur lui, entre deux attaques au javelot de glace...

Ana le regarda et se rassit lentement quand il lui annonça que Sebastian était le frère de Savinna, sa propre épouse, et qu'il avait été contraint de fuir le palais et la famille royale sans quoi il serait monté sur le trône, étant plus âgé que sa sœur.

— Un Prince ! s'exclama Ana. Ce garçon est un Prince, Hans !  
— Non, répondit celui-ci. Il était un Prince, il ne l'est plus, il a été renié, pour son bien. Écoute, j'ai posé des questions à Savinna, elle a refusé de me répondre, elle n'a qu'une idée en tête, le faire tuer. Alors j'ai demandé à sa mère, et la Reine m'a expliqué toute l'histoire en estimant que comme je l'avais rencontré et que je faisais désormais partie de la famille, j'avais le droit de savoir.  
— Il est vraiment comme Elsa ?  
— Oui, et il y a un nom pour les gens comme lui, répondit Hans. "Magiker", comme il l'a dit lui-même. Je crois que c'est le mot pour dire sorcier ou magicien, dans l'Ancien Langage, mais de toute façon, s'il y a un nom pour les désigner, alors il y en a probablement d'autres dans le monde.

Ana était abasourdie. Le fait qu'il existe quelqu'un d'autre comme sa sœur était déjà exceptionnel, mais qu'en plus ce soit un garçon, qu'il soit issu d'une famille royale, et qu'en plus il ait été, plus ou moins comme Elsa, mis de côté par les siens...

— Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser, dit Hans en voyant la mine déconfite de son amie. Je sais, moi aussi, j'ai du mal, mais peut-être que si ta sœur...  
— Ma sœur ne viendra jamais ici, Hans, elle ne quittera pas Arendelle pour rencontrer un garçon, même un qui possède les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle. Tu la connais, enfin, elle est bien trop fière...  
— J'aurais surtout dit têtue, mais bon...

Anna esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête.

— Tu penses que je pourrais le rencontrer ? demanda-t-elle. En vérité, je suis venue ici pour ça, donc ce serait bien...  
— Nous pourrions aller nous promener dans les bois et pousser jusqu'à sa grotte, mais il a été clair, la dernière fois, mon bras s'en souvient encore... grimaça le Prince.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et Ana soupira. Elle quitta alors son fauteuil et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le paysage enneigé qu'elle voyait ne la changeait pas d'Arendelle, actuellement sous la neige, mais en voyant un enfant faire un bonhomme de neige dans la cour du palais, elle songea Olaf.

— Si seulement j'avais pu emmener Olaf, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Il aurait sans doute réussi à convaincre Sebastian que je dis la vérité et que ma sœur est bel et bien comme lui... Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il ne la connait pas ?

Hans secoua la tête.

— Il n'a eu aucune réaction quand j'ai parlé d'elle, pis encore, il a dit que si un autre Magiker existait, il le saurait, comme je l'ignore, par contre.  
— Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils auraient un lien entre eux, un truc de magicien quelconque ? demanda Ana en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.  
— Je ne suis pas magicien, mais cela ne m'étonnerais pas, répondit Hans en haussant les épaules.

Ana plissa la bouche puis retourna s'asseoir près de son ami et lui demanda de lui parler de son mariage et surtout, de sa si charmante épouse...

.

Ana dut patienter une semaine avant que Hans soit en mesure, à cause de ses nouvelles fonctions, de sortir pour une balade à cheval dans les bois. Par politesse, Savinna fut invitée, mais elle répondit qu'elle n'allait surtout pas prendre le risque de se blesser ou de se tuer en montant sur l'un de ces monstres, avant de partir, le nez en l'air.

— Elle est vraiment particulière, dit Ana en se hissant sur sa monture.  
— A qui le dis-tu... soupira Hans en se grattant le nez. Heureusement, mes devoirs conjugaux ont été exécutés, à présent, je fais ce que je veux.

Ana plissa le nez. Hans lui fit une grimace en retour puis ils quittèrent la cour du palais en direction des sentiers de promenade.

— Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Ana alors qu'ils venaient de passer le pont levis du palais.  
— Si c'est pour me demander si je compte avoir un enfant avec elle, alors la réponse est non, répondit le Prince roux. Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'avoir des enfants, Ana, mais je sais que ce ne sera jamais possible, à moins que Kristoff ne disparaisse ou te rendre ta liberté, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt.

Il claqua de la langue et son cheval pressa le pas. Ana serra les mâchoires. Quelques semaines en arrière, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, mais elle s'était crue enceinte, avant que cela ne se révèle négatif. Étrangement, en constatant l'évidence, elle en avait été soulagée et elle avait ensuite fondu en larmes en s'insultant copieusement. Quel genre d'épouse était-elle à redouter de tomber enceinte de son mari parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre homme et qu'elle espérait, au fond d'elle, que les choses changent malgré des apparences solides ?

Soufflant par le nez en provoquant un long filet de vapeur, la jeune femme rejoignit Hans qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sur le chemin, et ils quittèrent les environs de la ville rapidement.

Dans le palais, en cet instant, par une fenêtre de son appartement, Savinna maudissait Hans et Ana de toutes les misères qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

— Cela ne sert à rien, ma fille.  
— Mère ! Ce mariage est un fiasco complet ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter ! s'exclama la jeune femme en pivotant.  
— Les Îles des Mers du Sud sont nos alliés maritaux depuis des siècles, Savinna, répondit la Reine Kristina. Tu étais destinée à épouser l'un de leurs Princes.

Savinna serra les mâchoires.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû bannir Bash, mère, dit-elle alors en croisant les bras. Maintenant, je me retrouve avec une espèce d'hurluberlu roux qui est fou amoureux d'une fille qui me ressemble, mais pas de moi, sa propre épouse !  
— C'est à toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'il t'aime, Savinna, répondit Kristina, les sourcils froncés. Tu as mauvais caractère, tu es hautaine et orgueilleuse, nous pensions avec ton père que le mariage te rendrais plus gentille et plus douce, mais c'est tout le contraire, et cela me désole car j'ignore où je me suis loupée dans ton éducation.

Savinna baissa le nez. Sa mère tourna soudain les talons et quitta la chambre. La jeune femme reporta son attention dehors, mais Hans et Ana n'étaient plus en vue.


End file.
